Cotidianidad
by Sangito
Summary: Serie de drabbles de los merodeadores en época de Hogwarts. Lily x James - Sirius x Remus
1. 1

Era un bonito día para ser noviembre, cuando comenzaban a presentarse los primeros indicios del invierno. Ambos chicos habían aprovechado aquel sábado libre para sentarse bajo un árbol y estudiar para transformaciones los pasos para convertirse en animago. Claramente el rubio había omitido parte de información a su amiga respecto a lo bien informado que estaba en esa área. Había omitido que sus tres mejores amigos eran animagos desde hace más de 2 años.

Todo por él, claramente. Por culpa de él.

Los gritos del entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se escuchaban a lo lejos, desconcentrándoles de vez en cuando.

Llevaban más de una hora ahí sentados, disfrutando de la suave brisa, mientras la conversación se había desviado un tanto del tema principal.

\- Nunca entenderé tu amistad con ellos. - Remus la miró confundido, en el preciso instante en que la pelirroja desviaba la vista desde el estadio de Quidditch hacia el frente, en donde el lago reflejaba el sol.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó sus labios y se le quedó observando. - No son tan malos...

\- Eres diferente y mucho mejor que ellos... - el movimiento de sus hombros fue de completo desinterés.

\- No es verdad, soy igual que ellos Lily, solo que tu prefieres no verlo... - volvió a tomar el libro de transformaciones y retomó la lectura.

Se la sabía de memoria. Cuántas veces escuchó a Sirius y James repetir los pasos una y otra vez, siendo que él ni siquiera iba a transformarse.

\- No es propio de ti tener prejuicios con las personas. - fue un leve susurro, pero sabe perfectamente que la chica le ha escuchado.

\- No son prejuicios, llevo más de seis años viéndolos actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias... - Lily tomó un mechón de su rojo cabello y jugó con él entre sus dedos. - Es por eso que sé que eres diferente a ellos.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos el lago, pensando en ello. - Solo estás negándote la verdad Lil...

La mirada que le dedico tenía una mezcla entre sorprendida y molesta. - No me mires así Lil, ya lo hemos conversado.

\- Remus, no me gusta Potter, no insistas. - si no fuera por la indignación de la chica, se habría reído ahí mismo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso... - Lily abrió la boca para refutar aquellos y él se le adelantó, antes de que le interrumpiera. - ahora...

\- Me gusta Potter tanto como a ti te podría gustar Black... - la miró de reojo al verla estirarse.

Si supieras Lil, si supieras.

\- Es inútil hablar este tema contigo... - negó con la cabeza, riendo, contagiándola un par de segundos después.

Reír era la mejor manera de tranquilizar el rápido retumbar de su corazón. Está seguro de que si Lily lo intentara, podría escucharlo.

Estuvieron riendo un rato, esas risas contagiosas que no puedes contener y que surgen de la nada, por la más tonta razón. Cuando creían que se les había pasado, volvían a mirarse y las risas llenaban aquel ambiente nuevamente.

Remus pasó una de sus manos por su castaño y claro cabello, desordenándolo, mientras con la otra mano se secaba una traicionera lagrima que se había asomado por uno de sus ojos.

Se acomodo y quedó otra vez apoyado en el árbol, rebuscando entre los libros esparcidos por el césped, uno en particular en donde explicaba la importancia del animal interior al momento de transformarse.

Sabía que Lily estaba mirándole fijamente.

\- Si tuvieras que escoger un animal para transformarte, ¿cuál sería?

Levantó la vista del libro y subió los hombros. - ¿En un lobo? No es que tenga mucha opción...

\- Es un supuesto Remus, podrías escoger cualquiera... - Lily revoloteo los ojos y llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensando. - A mí me gustaría un animal tranquilo e inteligente, sigiloso, astuto.

\- ¿Algo así como un ciervo? - sonrió.

\- Una cierva en ese caso... No sería mala idea. - la miró sorprendido. No esperaba que se lo tomara en serio.

Si Lily supiera lo que estaba diciendo, la implicancia de aquello se arrepentiría inmediatamente.

Sonrió para sí mismo, negando levemente con la cabeza mientras volvía a su lectura.

Las risas de aquellos con los que ha compartido dormitorio tantos años, les llegó de cada vez más cerca. Vienen en su dirección y antes de poder prevenir a la pelirroja, esta ya ha adoptado una postura rígida, tomando un libro al azar y abriéndolo en cualquier parte, concentrando sus ojos ahí.

Remus levantó la vista de su libro y los miró cuando ambos quedaron de pie frente a ellos. Iban con las escobas en una de las manos, llenos de barro, transpirados y despeinados, pero con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja cada uno.

\- Hola Monny...

\- Hola Sirius, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? - los miró fijamente, pero fue James el que respondió.

\- ¡Excelente! Seguro le ganamos a Slytherin en el próximo partido. - No alcanzó a responder cuando Sirius volvió a hablar.

\- Evans...

\- Black...

Miró de uno a otro, concentrándose en Lily al final, que no apartó la vista del libro.

Lo siguiente ocurrió de una extraña y rápida manera.

Sirius se agachó a su altura y le miró unos segundos. - ¿Recuerdas que nosotros teníamos que hacer aquello?

Alzó una ceja, sin entender nada. - ¿Discul...

Sirius negó con la cabeza efusivamente, impidiéndole terminar. - Lo prometiste Rems...

Su cara era de notoria contrariedad, no entendía nada. Miró hacia atrás de Sirius y vio a James, que los miraba suplicante.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el moreno nuevamente fue más rápido y se movió hábil por el césped, tomando los libros que sabía o intuía eran suyos y metiéndolos apresurada y desordenadamente dentro de su mochila.

Luego le vio estirar una mano hacia él e inconscientemente la tomó, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer desde la palma de su mano, subiendo por su brazo y terminando en su espalda, ahí donde le produjo un estúpido escalofríos.

Le sintió tironearle y se puso de pie, siendo guiado por el animago lejos de ahí.

Le dirigió una sincera mirada de disculpa a la pelirroja, que les había estado observando fijamente, sin entender tampoco ella nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni el porqué de un momento a otro, se estaba quedando sola con Potter.

Avanzaron unos buenos metros y cuando sabía que ya no los escuchaban, se atrevió a hablar.

\- Sirius... - vio que el moreno le prestaba atención, aunque no le miró. - Puedo llevar mi mochila yo, sabes.

\- Ah sí claro... - se la entregó y lo vio volver a acomodar su escoba sobre su hombro.

\- Sirius...

\- Remus...

\- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que sigamos de la mano? La gente nos está mirando Pads...

\- ¿Qué? - le vio dirigir la mirada de su rostro a sus manos entrelazadas y luego, volver a mirarlo a la cara.

No sabía que rostro tenía él, estaba claro que, de seguir así, se iba a sonrojar, porque se estaba poniendo nervioso. Pero la reacción de Sirius fue aún más extraña.

Le vio boquear como un pez fuera del agua un par de veces, y soltarle la mano de un solo tirón.

\- Ah eh si... Eh claro... - la mano libre de Sirius viajó a los largos rizos de su cabello y los desordenó, llevando posteriormente la mano a su bolsillo.

Remus sólo sonrió y negó levemente con su cabeza, continuando el camino hacia el castillo.

Sabía que Lily iba a matarlo cuando le viera, pero en el fondo creía que eso era lo mejor.

Por su parte la pelirroja no se había movido de su sitio y continuaba mirando en la dirección en que su amigo se había largado con Black.

Vio al pretencioso de Potter sentarse a su lado, ahí donde segundos antes Remus había estado y su corazón se aceleró.

Odia su corazón por esa misma razón. Se emociona cuando aquel engreído está cerca de ella, incluso si sólo pasa sin tomarle atención.

Podía mentirle a Remus, pero sería inútil mentirse a ella misma. Le gustaba James Potter y le gustaba más de lo que ella quería aceptar.

\- ¿Qué tal Lily? - lo observó desordenarse el cabello, como si fuese necesario y revoloteo los ojos. Nunca cambiaría.

\- ¿Qué quieres James? - si James, no Potter. Y al parecer él también lo notó.

\- Nada en particular, hablar contigo... Pasar tiempo contigo...

No la miró, se quedó observando el lago, por donde había visto al calamar asomarse.

Era sorprendente que el chico ni siquiera hubiera ido a ducharse y aun así se viera tan atractivo.

Negó con la cabeza y alejó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, mientras ordenaba sus cosas y las metía en su mochila.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - la observó un tanto entretenido. James había comprendido hace poco tiempo que le gustaba a Lily.

Aunque ella lo negara.

Bueno en verdad, había sido Remus quien se lo había dado a entender y luego de que le reclamara una explicación, el licántropo había terminado explotando, diciéndole que no fuera idiota y aprovechara la casi nula oportunidad que tenía con la pelirroja.

Por eso estaba ahí, viéndola entretenido mientras ella atropelladamente guardaba sus cosas.

\- A diferencia de ti, existimos personas que necesitamos estudiar para que nos vaya bien Potter - otra vez Potter, pensó James, pero la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios. - No todos tenemos la fortuna que tienes tu de que te vaya bien solo porque sí.

La vio levantarse indignada y se llevó una mano para no reír. - Podría ayudarte a estudiar... Si quieres...

¡Bingo!

Lily se detuvo al escucharlo, solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos.

\- En verdad no es nada difícil el tema de los animagos... Solo Snape podría no entenderlo con su poco intelecto, pero para ti, será pan comido Evans.

Lo supo. En el preciso instante en que terminó de hablar, supo que la había jodido, porque la expresión de la pelirroja cambió drásticamente de

\- Sigues siendo un idiota.

Le alcanzó a escuchar cuando la vio alejarse.

Suspiró.

Bueno, había cosas que no podían cambiar de un día para otro.


	2. 2

La gran bufanda de Gryffindor está envuelta en el cuello del chico rubio, resguardándole del frío mientras recorren los vacíos pasillos del castillo.

Aquella ronda en silencio se les está haciendo extremadamente agotadora. Por algún extraño motivo la chica que va a su lado está ensimismada. La oyó suspirar e inevitablemente le imitó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lil? - La observó de reojo mientras dan la vuelta a un pasillo.

\- Nada, solo estoy cansada.

Tajante. Sin rodeos.

Estuvieron así mismo al menos unos 10 minutos más.

Por muy extraño que parezca, por primera vez en 7 años, la pelirroja había decidido pasar la navidad en el castillo y él no sabe por qué. No le gusta esa distancia que ella está creando entre ambos.

\- Me gusta Sirius... - fue solo un susurro, pero está seguro de que la chica le ha oído, debido a que se quedó de pie, observándola fijamente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Sonrió levemente al escucharla.

\- Me gusta Sirius, Lily.

\- ¿Sirius Black? - aquello le estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¿Conoces otro? - se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dio media vuelta a mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Tu amigo Sirius Black?

\- Podemos estar en esto toda la noche Lil... - le respondió divertido.

\- Pero Remus, es tu mejor amigo... - asintió al escucharla.

Todas esas cosas él ya las sabía. Las tenía claras. ¿Cuántas veces no se ha cuestionado lo mismo?

\- Pero Black es arrogante, engreído, mal genio, soberbio, heterosexual... Es... Es... - la miró sin interrumpirla - Él no es para ti...

\- Lo dices como si tuviera alguna oportunidad siquiera... Solo estoy contándotelo para que sepas que confío en ti...

Probablemente más que en cualquier otra persona.

\- Pero Remus...

\- Ahora se sincera conmigo y dime que te ocurre.

\- No me cambies el tema Remus, esto es sumamente importante... - la vio acercársele y estirar una mano, solicitando la suya propia.

\- No lo es... - subió los hombros restándole importancia y le tomó la mano a la chica. - No es algo que me quite el sueño.

Bueno, puede que a veces.

\- Creía que te gustaba ese chico de Ravenclaw...

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. - Eso solo fue, una necesidad distinta.

El chico rubio movió sus cejas sugestivamente, logrando que los colores se le subieran a la pelirroja cuando entendió la implicancia de ello.

Alcanzó a soltarle la mano y alejarse cuando ella intentó darle un manotazo.

Ambos rieron por la situación y retomaron su ronda, ya de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Estaban a un par de metros del retrato de la dama gorda, cuando Remus le habló.

\- Aquí es cuando tu deberías decirme que te gusta James, y así dejamos de engañarnos.

Subió los hombros y sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga.

\- A mí no me gusta Potter...

\- ¿Y cómo es que aceptaste estudiar con él? - la sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido para él. - Teniendo a Sirius de amigo, uno se entera de muchas cosas.

\- Si claro, de amigo... - la vio pasar junto a él.

\- Bueno, no me molestaría que fuera algo más, a fin de cuentas, Sirius es atractivo... Muy atractivo. No puedes negarlo.

Pasó junto a Lily por el retrato y le susurró lo siguiente, al notar la sala común llena. - Y pues, si es la mitad de bueno en la cama, de lo atractivo que es, no me quejo.

El rojo intenso del cabello de Lily se camuflo con el color de su rostro y Remus tuvo que pasar corriendo cuando la chica tomó unos pergaminos que tenían unos chicos de quinto, los enrolló y comenzó a pegarle, persiguiéndolo escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

\- ¡Ven aquí Remus Lupin!

Ninguno de los dos se percató de un par de miradas sorprendidas que les observaron todo el tiempo, ni del ceño fruncido que cruzó el rostro de ambos chicos.

Más tarde esa noche, Remus intentaba leer un libro, para que le diera sueño, pero el trío con el que compartía dormitorio no se lo permitía.

Los miró de reojo, prestándoles ligera atención.

\- ¡Monny!

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Lily? - alzó una ceja confundido. - ¡Te vi!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando James?

Escuchó atento al chico mientras le explicaba la situación que habían presenciado en la sala común.

\- Así que he llegado a la conclusión, de que mientes en que eres gay...

Alzo una ceja divertido.

\- Si soy gay James...

\- ¿Entonces dime quien te gusta para creerte? ¡Y pobre de ti que sea Lily! - el dedo que le apuntaba lo convertía todo en una situación más graciosa.

Iba a decir algo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sirius. El moreno le observaba de una manera extraña, analizándole.

\- Dormiré.

No respondió el cuestionamiento de James.

Esa mirada le había puesto nervioso.

Si James pudiera leerle el pensamiento, habría comprendido en ese momento, lo mucho que le gustaba su mejor amigo.


	3. 3

Los primeros meses de aquel último año estaban siendo sumamente agotadores. Él y James ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de gastar alguna travesura de importancia, algo que quedara en la mente de los alumnos por más que un par de horas.

Los trabajos y las clases eran insufribles y por primera vez en 7 años, se había tenido que dedicar a estudiar para algunos temas.

Eso era superior a él. Sirius Black no estudiaba. Nunca. Hasta ese año.

James por su parte se la pasaba de idiota con Lily al menos 3 o 4 veces por semana, lo que le dejaba a él completamente solo.

Se preguntaba cuándo sería que la chica le diría que si a su amigo y se terminaría ese calvario de tener que ver llegar al buscador de su equipo cabizbajo cada tarde.

Bueno y no era solo eso. Completamente sólo no se quedaba. Era con Remus y eso era peor. Mucho peor.

O mejor. Según se viera.

Él, Sirius Black, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía nervioso junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Se había observado a él mismo, quedarse mirándole fijamente en los momentos más extraños.

El rubio siempre ha significado mucho para él, le quiere como a un hermano, incluso tanto de cómo quiere a James.

Pero ese año, algo ha cambiado.

No sabe si es el hecho de que supo por Lily, que la escuchó hablando con el mismo Remus, sobre un chico con el que había salido en el verano, o es el hecho de que Remus no les ha contado a ellos, sus mejores amigos, o puede ser el hecho de que el chico ese año, le está ignorando.

Es decir, no le ignora, pero no le presta la atención que anteriormente le daba y eso lo hace sentir extraño.

Abandonado.

Aquella tarde están terminando un trabajo para encantamientos y Remus está sentado con Lily.

Últimamente siempre está con Lily. Siempre.

Cuando la chica no está con James, claramente.

\- Hey Prongs, ¿no te parece que esos dos se llevan demasiado bien últimamente?

Vio a James desviar la mirada de su pergamino y levantarla hacia dónde él oji gris miraba.

\- Siempre han sido amigos...

\- Ya... No hables como si no te molestara... Ambos sabemos que te pone celoso.

\- No lo he negado... - le vio volver a escribir, mientras Pete al frente de ellos les observaba. - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Tú también estás celoso?

Ignoró el claro tono de implicancia, de que se está divirtiendo con ello.

\- ¿Debería sentirme celoso de Evans? - fingió una indiferencia que no sentía.

\- De ella, obviamente. - se giró a mirarlo, pero no le dijo nada cuando le volvió a escuchar. - A fin de cuentas, ya no eres el centro de atención de Remus, eso debe estar afectando tu gran y estúpido ego, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Por supuesto que te equivocas... - volvió a escribir, ignorándolo. - y mi ego no es estúpido.

Maldita sea y si estaba celoso.

Miró de reojo en dirección a la pareja sentada un par de mesas alejados de ellos, mientras ambos reían animadamente, sin dejar de escribir.

Decidió volver a concentrarse en el trabajo, para lograr terminarlo esa noche.

Cerca de una hora después, se había quedado solo en la sala común, era casi medianoche y no tenía ganas de subir.

No era capaz de entender que le estaba pasando, por qué su corazón latía de forma tan extraña cuando Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos, se le acercaba, o le hablaba, cuando sin querer sus cuerpos se cruzaban o chocaban por casualidad.

Jamás le había pasado algo así con ninguna chica. Y no entendía por qué le tenía que pasar eso con un chico. Con Remus.

Diablos.

Suspiró.

Recogió todo lo que quedaba sobre la mesa y lo metió desordenado dentro de su mochila.

Odiaba a Remus por hacerle sentir así.

Se odiaba el mismo por no entender que le estaba pasando.

Cuando entró al dormitorio estaba todo en penumbras y se escuchaba el suave respirar de cada uno de los chicos con los que ha compartido su vida desde hace 7 años.

Iba a extrañar todo eso cuando se tuvieran que ir.

Se quitó la ropa y se dejó caer en su cama, tapándose despacio con las mantas. Dejando que su traicionera mente le jugara malas pasadas.

No fue consciente de que el chico en la cama de al lado se le había quedado observando.

No fue consciente de cómo el suspiró al verle entrar en la habitación.

No fue consciente del anhelo en el licántropo, de que ojalá, alguna vez pudiese mirarle como él lo hace.

Un par de idiotas sin poder comunicarse como es debido.


	4. 4

Nunca antes había tomado la decisión de pasar la navidad en el castillo y ahora que está ahí, se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho antes.

Es una bonita experiencia recorrer el lugar con tan pocos alumnos, disfrutar de los espacios que antes le atemorizaban por el solo hecho de estar repletos.

Aquella tarde del 25 de diciembre se encuentra con Remus a orillas del lago, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que les da la nieve sobre los árboles y la brisa del viento, anunciando una pronta nevada, que desordena sus cabellos.

Es indescriptible lo hermoso que es y la tranquilidad que le otorga.

Han estado hablando acerca de un escritor muggle durante un tiempo, compartiendo experiencias, cuando siente pisadas acercarse a ellos, que le pusieron ligeramente alerta.

Ambos se giraron en el preciso instante en que le sintieron más cerca. Una mirada de sorpresa y clara emoción cruzó el rostro de la chica, mientras que un ceño fruncido y una extraña confusión cruzó el del hombre lobo, que no entiende que diablos está pasando.

Un gran y hermoso perro negro se ha acercado a ellos, moviendo la cola listo para jugar y se ha quedado de pie a un par de metros, casi como si esperara que le invitaran a jugar.

Antes de que Remus pueda decir algo, Lily le ha llamado con la mano y con sumo cuidado la ha extendido para acariciarlo, cosa que el inusual animal se ha dejado hacer sin problemas.

\- Cuidado Lil, es un perro callejero, quizá que te pueda morder o...

Tanto Lily como el perro le han mirado, ella enfurruñada y el enorme perro en ese preciso instante le ha ladrando, gruñéndole. Oliendo la intención de su comentario.

Cualquiera diría que entiende lo que ha dicho.

Aunque claramente, le entendió.

\- ¡Remus! No seas así, es precioso... Mírale... - la chica solo se dedicaba a acariciarle en las orejas y la cabeza, consiguiendo que el perro se pusiera más manso de ser posible.

\- ¿Tú crees? A mí me da la impresión de que tiene pulgas...

Sonó más despectivo de lo que hubiese querido. Pero aquella mañana había tenido una ligera discusión con Sirius y no quería verle. Ni siquiera en su forma animaga.

El perro intuyó lo que estaba ocurriendo y volvió a ladrarle.

Reclamándole el muy desgraciado.

\- ¡Remus!

\- ¡Lily! - la imitó en su chillido agudo, cosa que la hizo reír, mientras volvía a acariciar al animal.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermoso, te has perdido?

\- ¡Por Merlín! - el chico revoloteo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Aquello era absurdo. - Yo que tú Lil, no le encontraría tan hermoso.

La mirada de desprecio que le dedico la chica le hizo sentir ligeramente asustado. Ahora entendía a James, que solía recibir ese tipo de miradas constantemente.

Lily daba miedo cuando quería.

\- Pues a mí me parece hermoso.

La pelirroja se acuclillo para quedar a la altura del animal y este, el muy descarado, levantó una pata y se la puso en la pierna, para acercarse a la cara de la chica.

\- Si James te ve, te mata. - fue solo un susurro.

Pero un susurro que el perro escuchó, fuerte y claro en el preciso momento que le daba un lengüetazo en la mejilla de la pelirroja, haciéndola reír.

Condenado Sirius se dio el descaro de mirarle fijamente unos segundos, volviendo su atención a la chica que estaba encantada con él.

Remus les miró un rato, mientras la chica se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas al animal en el lomo y el estómago, que se dejaba hacer sin problemas.

\- Anda Remus, ven a hacerle cariño, es muy manso... - la vio observarlo y suspiró. - Creí que te gustaban los animales Remus.

\- Puede ser, pero ese no...

Miró a los negros ojos de Sirius en su forma animal unos instantes, en que creyó que el perro le ladraría, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Lily les observó cuando su amigo se acuclilló y el hermoso perro se acercó a él, apoyando sus patas en las piernas del chico y acercando su hocico a él, lamiéndole una mejilla, mientras Remus solo le acariciaba una oreja.

\- Eres un idiota...

Fue solo un susurro, que espera Lily no le haya oído.

Pero que sabe el perro ha entendido claramente, porque le vio asentir y volver a juguetear con su lengua en su mejilla.

Esa era la manera de Sirius de disculparse por las estupideces que hace.

Sabe que él odia que se metan en sus cosas y Sirius últimamente anda insufrible con él.


	5. 5

Le gusta aquella extraña rutina que está teniendo con la pelirroja. Al fin ella ha decidido ceder y le ha dado una oportunidad de conocerle y está intentando con todas sus fuerzas él no mostrarse tal cual es, es decir, que se le salga el merodeador interno y termine espantándola con sus estupideces. Como siempre.

No sabe que astros se han alineado para que Lily aceptara estudiar con él, pero lo agradece, porque de ser posible, cada día que pasa, la chica le gusta más.

Incluso hace oídos sordos, al fin según Remus, a los comentarios irónicos de Sirius, sobre que se está volviendo aburrido.

Así que ahí está, en la biblioteca con Lily, viéndola estudiar Runas Antiguas, mientras él, que ese día no tiene que explicarle nada de transformaciones, lee un ejemplar de corazón de bruja que ha encontrado sobre la mesa, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando hacía la chica, que mastica la punta de un lápiz muggle con el que le gusta hacer borradores de los deberes.

Él odia hacer deberes y ella hace borradores de los mismos, para pasarlos en limpio.

Algo que no logra entender, pero después de la primera vez que estuvieron ahí y que ella fue tajante, él no volvió a molestarla por ello.

Revoloteo los ojos de solo imaginarlo y ella le vio, en ese preciso instante.

Se río nervioso y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, desordenándolo. Más claramente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

La miró y negó con la cabeza. - Nada, sólo pensaba en lo bella que te ves estudiando.

Ahora fue el turno de la chica de revolotear los ojos. - Cursi.

Fue un susurro que él escuchó perfectamente, mientras ella volvía a leer y garabatear en un cuaderno, también muggle.

Pasaron así al menos 20 minutos más, hasta que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

\- Potter, ¿Tú habrás visto rondando el castillo a un perro negro?

Si James no hubiese estado sentado, se habría caído de espaldas por aquella pregunta. - ¿Di... Disculpa?

\- Un perro James, ¿debo dibujarte uno para que sepas de qué hablo? - fue sutil, pero una sonrisa entretenida cruzó las facciones de la chica y él, de ser posible, se sintió más enamorado.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, luego de estar unos segundos embelesado con su sonrisa. - No hace falta, solo que es una pregunta extraña.

Ella le contó lo que había ocurrido hace un par de días, mientras estaba con Remus a orillas del lago y mientras más avanzaba con la historia, los colores abandonaban cada vez más a James.

\- Era un perro muy lindo y manso. - la vio volver a llevar la punta del lápiz a sus labios, sin morderlo esta vez. - Pero a Remus no le agradó mucho, cualquiera diría que le confundió con un Grimm o algo... Porque fue bastante apático con él.

Eso fue lo único que bastó para que James atara todos los cabos.

Por eso Remus cada vez que podía, amenazaba a Sirius con contar algo y este, cual perro regañado, cambiaba su actitud inmediatamente.

Si, ese debía ser el motivo de por qué Sirius actuaba tan extraño frente a Remus últimamente. Porque se ponía tan nervioso cuando su licántropo amigo aparecía en escena.

Por eso Sirius le miraba de una forma extraña, casi como si hubiese conseguido algo qué él no era aún capaz.

\- ¿Lily?

Ella alzó la vista de su lectura, luego de que él no le respondieran nada, indicándole que le tomaba atención.

\- ¿Ese perro hizo algo extraño?

\- ¿Extraño? - lo meditó un rato. - la verdad no, actuó como un perro... Le hice cariño, te dije que era bastante manso... En un momento me agaché a jugar con él y me lamió la cara, como cualquier canino.

James le miraba boca abierto.

\- Ah y bueno, parecía que entendía lo que uno decía, porque cada vez que Remus decía algo, el animal le ladraba, casi recriminándole... Fue muy divertido...

La vio reír, mientras a él le hervía la sangre de celos... - ¡Voy a matarle!

La chica se le quedó mirando mientras James se ponía de pie y pasaba junto a ella, deteniéndose sólo un segundo después.

Se giró a mirarla y sin pensarlo, se agachó, dándole un rápido y suave beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran del color de su cabello.

Y así de rápido como sucedió, acabó. Mientras James salía como un energúmeno de la biblioteca.

Tampoco iba a detenerse y que se le notara la vergüenza.

\- Pero qué... - Lily llevó una mano a su mejilla, sin entender nada y silenciando el rápido retumbar de su corazón.

Más tarde esa noche, todos podían oír en la torre de Gryffindor como James Potter le gritaba un millón de improperios a Sirius Black.

Los más osados, que se atrevían a acercarse a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, podían ver claramente cómo el castaño intentaba ahorcar a su mejor amigo, mientras los otros dos habitantes de aquel lugar, solo reían a carcajadas, sin siquiera intentar detenerlos.


	6. 6

Llevaban en aquella discusión más de 20 minutos. Minutos en los que el animago se había dedicado a recriminarle al licántropo que ya no era el mismo, que ya no le contaba absolutamente nada y que le estaba dejando fuera de su vida. Y por si fuera poco, que les estaba abandonando.

Sirius siguió espetándole que en lo que va de ese año, con suerte y han cruzado conversaciones decentes un par de veces y que estaba aburrido de eso.

Todo aquello había iniciado por una carta que Remus recibiera a primera hora, cuando se estaba levantando. La gran lechuza gris había picoteado en la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos y llamado la atención de los únicos dos alumnos que aún permanecían ahí.

James y Peter estaban desde muy temprano cumpliendo un castigo para Mcgonagall y Sirius de perezoso, no se había presentado, sabiendo que aquello le traería muy malas consecuencias después. Aunque en el fondo, no le importaba.

Por su lado el animago había decidido que era más importante hablar con su amigo, ya no aguantaba la situación en la que estaban y llevar tanto tiempo comportándose como idiotas le estaba pasando una mala jugada.

Después de mucho meditarlo, había terminado por aceptar de que le gustaba Remus. No sabía el motivo real, ni tampoco por qué le estaba pasando justo ahora, sólo sabía que necesitaba hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

Y estaba dispuesto a ello, a enfrentarlo. Hasta que vio la lechuza.

La cara del licántropo se iluminó al ver el remitente de la carta. Una sonrisa imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para él, había surcado los masculinos rasgos del muchacho y ello había conseguido disparar unos extraños celos en el mayor de ambos, que había comenzado a hacerle un reproche, pidiéndole, no, mejor dicho, exigiéndole a su amigo que le enseñara el contenido del sobre.

Sirius se había levantado de un salto y había intentado en vano arrebatarle la carta de las manos, tras la negativa del chico.

Remus, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, había sido lo suficientemente hábil para evitarlo y levantar la carta, espetándole que no hiciera eso, que el correo era privado.

En un principio el ceño fruncido del moreno y el puchero en sus labios le pareció divertido al castaño, pero después de esos minutos en lo mismo, ya estaba comenzando a hastiarse.

Sirius se estaba volviendo cada vez más cargante. Con luna llena tan próxima, sus constantes cambios de humor eran mucho más notorios y no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para aguantarle.

Se frustraba y molestaba con facilidad, incluso con Sirius, que hasta el año anterior, era capaz de aceptarle y perdonarle cualquier cosa.

Pero no esa vez, que insistía una y otra vez. Que intentaba una y otra vez meterse a la mochila del licántropo y hurtar la carta que había guardado, mientras se vestía.

No esa vez que estaba diciéndole que era un mal amigo, que ya no confiaba en él.

Y eso, terminó por superar al más alto, que tiró bruscamente sobre la cama la capa que tenía en las manos, girándose a mirar esos grises y atractivos ojos.

\- ¡Maldita sea Sirius, basta! ¿Será posible que por una vez en tu vida dejes el egoísmo de lado y te des cuenta de que no eres el centro del universo?

Ni siquiera del suyo propio.

\- Rem...

\- ¡No! ¡Basta en serio! Mi vida y mis decisiones no pueden girar en torno a ti... - y no puede negar que le duele, pero así como él, ha decidido continuar.

\- Solo estoy preocupado por ti, no tienes para que gritarme... - suspiró al ver sus ojos opacados.

Era la primera vez que perdía el control de esa forma. Más aún con él.

\- Te echo de menos Monny y noto que no te das cuenta... - fue solo un susurro, pero lo escuchó claramente.

Estando solos, era imposible no hacerlo.

\- Sirius...

\- Me doy cuenta de que sea quien sea que te ha escrito, te hace más feliz que compartir con nosotros... Conmigo.

No sabe que decir, no entiende esa actitud tan repentina del animago.

\- Ya no sé cómo llegar a ti...

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? La actitud del mayor era extraña y le estaba confundiendo.

Lo vio sentarse y tapar su cara con las manos. Susurrando.

\- ¿Qué diablos me está pasando Rem?

Le costó pasar saliva al escucharlo. Él tampoco entendía que estaba pasando.

Miró hacia afuera, era un día nublado y amenazaba con nevar a cualquier instante. No sabía que decirle.

Hace un tiempo que había tomado la decisión de hacer caso a los consejos de su amiga y tratar de olvidar al animago, por eso había decidido mantener el contacto con el chico que conoció en el verano, por eso se había alegrado tanto de recibir la carta, pero no imagino que la situación tendría ese giro.

\- Te quiero Monny...

\- Yo también te quiero Sirius.

Porque era así, lo quería y siempre iba a anteponer su amistad a cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no, Remus no le estaba entendiendo, porque Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendes, te quiero y no debería...

Y no, en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada.

Quería decir algo, cuando escuchó pasos por la escalera, claramente en dirección a su habitación.

Levantó la mirada en el preciso instante en que James entró, todo sucio y con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto.

\- ¡Tú! - apuntó a Sirius que le miró con fingida sorpresa.

Su rostro había cambiado, pasó en microsegundos de estar triste y agobiado, a una clara diversión.

Así era Sirius, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se lanzaba a abrazar a James, para que se le pasara el enojo.

No le importó quedar todo sucio él también, no le importó nada cuando James empezó a reír como enfermo, por las manos del animago que se metían bajo su capa, molestándolo.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, volviendo a tomar su capa y su mochila.

Cuando pasó junto a ellos, fue inevitable que sus claros ojos se cruzaran por un segundo con los grises de su amigo.

Bastó ese segundo para entender que la conversación no se había acabado.

Suspiró nuevamente, y salió de ahí, dejándoles solos en su extraño modo de perdonar y pedir perdón.


	7. 7

Aquella noche Lily se había quedado terminando unos trabajos para Mcgonagall y Slughorn.

Era cierto que ella era una de las mejores alumnas de su generación, pero bastante tenía que sacrificar para conseguirlo. Como, por ejemplo, horas y horas de sueño, como esa noche.

Nunca entendería cómo le hacían Sirius y James para que les fuera bien en todo. Con suerte y les había visto un par de veces tomar un libro o escribir en un pergamino.

Incluso ella que llevaba los últimos meses juntándose con James más de lo debido, con la excusa del chico de gafas de estudiar con ella, le había visto con suerte una vez tomar un libro y había sido para verificar un hechizo que ella había utilizado.

Revoloteo los ojos de solo recordar la arrogancia del chico, que había tenido razón y ella había pronunciado mal algunas palabras.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. No podía negar que conocerle un poco más le había ayudado. Primero había logrado aceptar que el jugador de quidditch le gustaba y mucho, aunque aún no era capaz de confesárselo a Remus, que era su mejor amigo, por lo tanto, mucho menos al mismísimo James.

Recordaba su sonrisa en todas sus facetas, arrogante, engreído, amable, feliz. Cuando sonreía con los ojos, cosa que ocurría normalmente cuando estaba con el resto de los merodeadores o incluso, le había sorprendido sonriendo así de sincero mirándole a ella.

¿Cómo es que ella había logrado conocerle tanto?

Se estiró y bostezó, sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta que ya amanecía. Miró por una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor. El invierno amenazaba con retirarse, pero aún había algunos destellos de él, como el frío que empañaba las ventanas y la leve capa de blanco que había en los alrededores del castillo.

Se abrigó un poco más con la manta que tiene y suspiró. Sería mejor que se fuera a acostar.

Guardó sus cosas en su mochila, total había terminado todo y aún podría dormir un par de horas antes de la primera clase que tenía.

Se puso de pie y cuando estaba dispuesta a subir por las escaleras, escuchó un extraño ruido.

Eran voces y provenían de la entrada a la sala común. Se ladeo levemente y los vio en ese preciso instante, a cuatro adolescentes hablando no tan bajo como debían y apoyándose unos contra otros.

Sirius había pasado un brazo por la espalda de Remus y éste se afirmaba a él para darse estabilidad. Peter encabezaba el grupo y tras ellos, venía James.

Traía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y la ropa completamente sucia. Algunas manchas de barro estaban en su rostro, algunos rasguños sobresalían de sus pómulos, pero a pesar de todo eso, el chico sonreía.

Amplia y sinceramente.

Sin saber por qué, no quiso que la vieran así que se escondió.

\- ¿Está noche fuimos más osados que nunca, no creen?

El más bajo del grupo preguntó, mientras se habría paso entre las mesas.

\- Nunca creí ver unicornios en primera persona... Son hermosos.

\- Hey Prongs, te estás volviendo demasiado enclenque... - vio como Sirius le molestaba y muy por el contrario, James sólo sonrió.

\- Mira quién habla... - fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios del chico de gafas. - Si no fuera porque Monny intentó escaparse, no hubiésemos llegado hasta ahí...

Ahí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, que ella no estaba captando.

\- Lo siento... - el único que susurraba era Remus y lo entendía, a fin de cuentas, esa noche era luna llena.

¡Un momento!

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron abruptamente al darse cuenta del detalle.

Si era luna llena, ¿qué diablos hacían ellos afuera?

¿Y por qué iban todos tan sucios y arañados?

Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas y aun así, no encontraba la respuesta.

Había un vínculo entre esos cuatro que ella no lograba ver. Aquel vínculo que Remus siempre le decía que existía. Aquel vínculo que James le había insinuado en más de una ocasión.

¿Por qué estaban en luna llena con Remus? ¿Acaso no veían los peligros y lo arriesgados que eran?

\- Chicos quieren apurarse... Quisiera dormir un poco antes de la primera clase.

Peter ya estaba en los primeros peldaños de la escalera, llamándoles.

Por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James y si no hubiese sido por el llamado del más bajo, está segura de que el chico se habría acercado.

-Debo tener demasiado sueño, ya estoy viendo cosas...

James se acercó a los otros dos y se posó al otro lado del más alto, ayudándole a Sirius para subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Ah? - fue entre un gruñido y un bostezo el que salió de la boca de Sirius.

\- Creí ver a Lily, pero debo estar demasiado cansado, hoy recorrimos casi todo el bosque prohibido.

Les vio asentir y seguir subiendo.

\- Lily, Lily, Lily... ¿Te das cuenta de que es lo único que sale de tu boca Prongs? ¡Qué agotador! - vio al chico de cabello oscuro y largo fingir una arcada.

\- Remus, Remus, Remus... - le imitó James y sabe que si hubiese algo más de luz, podría ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del heredero de los Black.

\- Oh por favor, cállense que me quiero ir a acostar...

La pelirroja sonrió para si. Porque sabe que Remus si se ha sonrojado.

No escucho nada más que unas risas amortiguadas, mientras los chicos subían por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se quedó apoyada un par de minutos ahí, al pie de las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas.

¿Cómo que habían recorrido el bosque prohibido?

Sin duda alguna, tendría que averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí.


	8. 8

Aquella era una noche triste, lo sabe. Toda su intuición se lo dice.

Le tocó hacer la ronda sola, porque Remus ha estado todo el día enfermo y le han obligado a pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Por lo que escuchó de James esa tarde, la última transformación fue dolorosa y terminó con el chico bastante herido.

En ese preciso instante quiso preguntarle al chico como era que lo sabía, pero había llegado Peter a interrumpirles, casi gritándole que habían autorizado sus visitas por una hora.

James le había guiñado un ojo y había besado su mejilla, saliendo de prisa de ahí.

Ahora que lo piensa, se le estaba haciendo costumbre al chico de gafas eso de besarla constantemente y ella no ha tenido oportunidad de recriminárselo. O mejor dicho, no ha querido hacerlo.

Entró a la sala común y sonrió al ver todo oscuro. Eso estaba bien, no era tan tarde, pero prefería eso a tener que estar apurando a todo el mundo de ir a su habitación.

Ordenó el ajedrez mágico que los alumnos de primero dejaran ahí todo desordenado y se topó de inmediato con una extraña vista.

En un rincón al lado de la chimenea estaba Sirius, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano.

\- ¿Black? - fue cautelosa y se acercó despacio a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Evans? - se escuchaba borracho. Claramente llevaba un buen rato ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostado...

\- No es tan tarde y no quiero ver a nadie en verdad...

Le miró unos segundos y mordió sus labios, decidiendo que hacer.

\- Si vas a regañarme, ahórratelo... No te desgastes.

El atractivo chico llevó la botella a sus labios y bebió un buen sorbo del contenido.

Lo dudo unos segundos y terminó por acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado.

\- Se que no vale la pena que te regañe, sino es Remus, no harás caso.

Lo miró de reojo, sonriendo ante su propia broma, pero se topó con algo que nunca creyó ver, al menos no de parte de él.

Sirius estaba claramente triste. Su semblante estaba opacado y tenía la vista fija en la nada.

\- Supongo que, aunque fuera para regañarme, me encantaría que Monny me hablara...

Otro trago más.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido? - sabía por su amigo que las cosas con Black no estaban bien, que ya casi ni compartían, pero no había querido creer que era para tanto.

Ni siquiera James se lo ha comentado, siendo que el chico le cuenta todo.

Casi todo.

\- Más de lo que puedas imaginar... Esta ha de ser... - le vio mirar la botella decididamente - la tercera botella.

\- ¡Pero Sirius! ¡Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti!

La sonrisa que le dedico fue amarga, sin gracia. - Te dije que te ahorraras el regaño Evans... Pero gracias.

No sabe que decirle, no sabe cómo llegar a él. De los cuatro merodeadores, probablemente Sirius sea con el que tenga menos en común. Con el que menos ha compartido.

\- Tu eres amiga de Remus, así que no debería sorprenderte...

\- No sé de qué estás hablando... - pero lo sabía. Ella misma le había aconsejado al licántropo que se olvidara emocionalmente del chico a su lado, que era lo mejor para él. Que siguiera adelante.

Pero debe ser sincera y nunca creyó que algo así, pudiese afectar tanto al chico con el ego más alto que la torre de astronomía.

\- Supongo que, entre su novio y tú, ya no tiene tiempo para el resto de nosotros...

Le miró de medio lado y suspiró.

\- Remus no tiene novio... - no sabe porque las palabras salen de sus labios, pero no le importa.

Por algún extraño motivo, le duele ver a Sirius así, deprimido.

\- Pero el tipo le escribe casi todos los días, así que algo tienen de igual manera... Y eso implica... Que yo no tengo ni una mísera oportunidad...

Sirius se bebió el resto del contenido de la botella y se puso de pie como pudo, balanceándose en el proceso.

\- Buenas noches, Evans... Sueña con Jimmy.

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ahí, afirmándose de los sofás hasta llegar a la escalera que da al dormitorio de los chicos.

Le vio en medio de la oscuridad subir con dificultad y perderse unos segundos después.

\- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿A Sirius le gusta Rems?

Lily se llevó una mano a la boca. No lo podía creer.

¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se puso de pie de un salto.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora ella con esa información?

Tragó hondo y suspiró, caminando hacia su propia habitación.

¿Tendría que decírselo a Remus de alguna manera no? Es decir, por mucho que esté interesado en ese otro chico, tiene derecho a saber que siente Sirius.

Cuando llego a la sala común, no tenía idea que esa noche no lograría dormir nada.


	9. 9

Esa mañana la pelirroja se levantó odiando a todo el mundo.

Regañó a media docena de estudiantes desde que salió de su habitación, hasta que se presentóen la sala común. Y no, no terminó ahí, siguió en lo mismo hasta que llegó a la entrada del gran comedor.

En el pasillo vio a una pareja de Slytherin besándose y no sabe por qué, pero eso la molestó más aún, así que además de quitarles 10 puntos a cada uno, los envió directo a desayunar.

La noche anterior no logró dormir absolutamente nada. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en James y se odia por eso.

Después de lo que un borracho Sirius le confesara, no pudo evitar pensar en qué ocurriría si ella ahora, estuviera en la misma posición que él heredero de los Black.

¿Qué haría ella si James empezara a ignorarla de un momento a otro, de la misma manera en que ella había aconsejado a Remus de hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer si de un momento a otro, el capitán de Quidditch se fijaba en otra chica? Sintió un ligero escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

Sin duda necesitaba hablar con él chico de gafas, pero antes, tenía que hablar con su amigo.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, se sentía horriblemente culpable y no hallaba que hacer.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada cuando vio por el otro lado del pasillo acercarse a su castaño amigo. - Luces horrible Rem... - le sonrió levemente cuando él estuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

\- Lo mismo digo, te ves espantosa...

Suspiró y asintió. - No logré pegar ojo anoche...

Le siguió al interior del gran comedor, donde ya había una gran cantidad de alumnos desayunando.

\- Supe que tuviste una horrible transformación la otra noche, ¿estás mejor? - fue todo en un susurro, pero eso no evitó que el chico a su lado se tensara.

\- Agradecería que habláramos de esto en otro momento Lil... - la sonrisa fue fingida, pero decidió no insistir.

¡Tenía que contárselo, pero cómo iba a hacerlo! ¿En qué momento encontraría la oportunidad correcta?

La pelirroja se mordió los labios y se acercó a la larga mesa de Gryffindor, en donde, muy a su sorpresa, el resto de los merodeadores desayunaba.

Incluso Sirius, que tenía una cara de mil demonios. De hecho, está segura de que, si el chico pudiera, le ladraría ahí mismo.

Se sentó al lado de James y dejó a propósito el puesto de al lado del pelinegro disponible, para que su amigo se sentara ahí. Pero a su sorpresa, Remus no lo hizo, sino que se sentó al otro lado de Peter, mucho más alejado de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste Remus? - fue el más bajo de los chicos el qué preguntó y el castaño sólo atinó a sonreírle.

Vacío y sin gracia.

\- Mejor que ayer, al menos hoy me pude levantar. - le vio subir los hombros con fingido desinterés y tomar un vaso de jugo.

\- Te ves mejor que ayer eso sí... - esta vez fue James quien se unió a la conversación.

\- Si, supongo... anoche dormí al menos, la posición ayudó a ello.

Lily no podía apartar su mirada de Remus y Sirius. Los miraba intercaladamente y en verdad, era demasiado notorio lo que pasaba ahí.

El chico de melena negra no había levantado la vista de su plato desde que ellos llegaran a la mesa, y Remus por su parte, ni siquiera le había saludado o mirado siquiera.

Suspiró y fue en ese instante en que Sirius levantó la mirada y cruzó su mirada con la de ella. Sonriéndole triste, le vio ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos entrenamiento...

Miró a James a su lado y se preguntó cómo era que él chico, que solía ser tan inteligente para tantas cosas, podía estar comportándose como un idiota en ese momento, sin notar lo que ahí estaba pasando.

\- Tengo castigo que cumplir con Mcgonagall... Tendrán que hacer el entrenamiento sin mí. Nos vemos más tarde.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se retiró de ahí, dejando al chico de gafas con la palabra en la boca.

\- Pero si será idiota… - Lily sonrió mirando a James y negó levemente con la cabeza, decidiendo comenzar a desayunar ella también.

No fue hasta entrada la tarde, que tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con Remus. Su amigo estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando ponerse al día con sus deberes, cuando ella se le acercó, sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de pociones? No quiero pedírselos a los chicos.

\- Obvio, ¿pero por qué no? – hace días que no le ve o habla con él, así que quiere notar en que estado se encuentra.

Le vio mirarla un tanto confundido. Su claro cabello estaba más largo de lo que se lo había visto nunca, aunque claramente, no llegaba al estilo de Sirius, pero este caía hermosa y desordenadamente sobre su cuello, tapando sus orejas y algunas cicatrices de por medio.

Sabe que ese es el verdadero motivo de por qué se lo ha dejado crecer.

Sonrió ante su mirada y puso sus mejores ojos de ingenuidad.

\- Peter no se entiende ni él lo que escribe, así que mucho menos yo. – le vio enumerar, divertida. – James si no está prestándote atención a ti, está preparando las pociones sin siquiera mirar el libro, y Sirius… - ella le conoce demasiado bien y nota el cambio en su semblante, que, aunque es momentáneo, no lo puede evitar. – Prefiero no pedírselos a Sirius, además tampoco es que escriba mucho.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

\- Nada. – estiró su mano, poniéndola sobre la de su amigo, evitando que comenzara a escribir nuevamente.

\- Remus soy tu amiga y noto que pasa algo, ni siquiera se miran.

Un suspiro, largo y tendido fue lo que salió de los labios del chico.

\- Pasa que su ego no le permite aceptar, que puedo tener mayores intereses a él… – el chico le apuntó con la pluma. – Además solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo, tengo que olvidarme de él…

Quería llorar. Eso es lo que siente en ese momento la pelirroja. Quiere llorar y alejarse de ahí. Llorar y gritar por ser una tonta entrometida.

Cuando aconsejó a su amigo de olvidar a Black, nunca pensó que su amistad se transformaría en eso, en ignorarse completamente y que ambos terminarían sufriendo en el proceso.

Ver a Sirius cómo le vio la noche anterior, produjo un remesón en ella y aún no sabe como arreglar la situación.

\- Deberías hablar con él, siento que existe un malentendido entre ustedes…

Los dorados ojos de Remus siempre han sido sinceros, se puede descifrar en ellos que nunca tiene malas intenciones de por medio, es irónico, considerando su naturaleza de hombre lobo. Aquel siempre había sido el principal motivo, de porque le usaban de comodín, de refuerzo cuando los pillaban en las peores travesuras, los profesores solían confiar en él y en sus ojos de cachorro sincero.

Pero no esa vez, cuando las palabras "lo pensaré" salieron de sus labios, la pelirroja sabía que el chico le estaba mintiendo.


	10. 10

Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una de esas llamadas citas que suele tener con James desde un tiempo a la fecha. En verdad, no sabe si llamarles citas sea lo correcto, porque lo que más hacen es, ella estudiar y que el chico esté ahí fastidiando, o conversar de todo y de nada a la vez, que debe ser sincera y eso es lo que más le gusta de sus encuentros.

Se siente relajada con el chico de gafas a su lado y después de un tiempo, aprendió a hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos que empiezan a circular cuando los ven juntos, la mayoría de las veces en la biblioteca.

La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma, mientras sigue leyendo apuntes de Aritmancia.

\- Este sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade, ¿quieres ir conmigo? – alzó la vista del libro y le miró curiosa. No se va a hacer la desentendida, que le ha escuchado claramente, pero está sorprendida.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Y los chicos?

A James nunca le han interesado esas cosas, lo sabe. Es muy amigo de sus amigos, pero hace un tiempo que él mismo le explicó, que sabe separar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Quieres que vengan con nosotros en la cita? – lo vio balancearse en las patas traseras de la silla y llevar una mano a su mentón. – Va a ser un poco fastidioso con ellos de chaperones todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

Sonrió ampliamente al escucharle y por primera vez, no lo pensó. – De acuerdo, acepto ir contigo a Hogsmeade el sábado.

Ignoró el leve sonrojo que sabe ha adornado sus mejillas, porque las siente calientes y volvió su vista al libro, intentando concentrarse nuevamente.

Le observó de reojo, porque por un par de segundos, James se ha quedado quiero, mirándola. Está segura de que esa mirada ilusa en su rostro es porque no es capaz de procesar que ella ha aceptado y le agrada. Le agrada esa incredulidad en su juvenil y atractivo rostro.

Revoloteó los ojos al verle llevar una mano a su cabello, desordenándolo, mientras la amplia sonrisa adorna su cara.

James era atractivo y lo era aún más cuando sonreía.

Se contagió de él y terminó por reír animada.

Lo que partió como una tontera, terminó con los dos riendo como idiotas, siendo echaos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ella por primera vez en 7 años. James sin llevar ya la cuenta.

Pero no le importó, no cuando en el pasillo, sin poder aun dejar aún de reír, tanto por lo ridículo de la situación, como por las extrañas miradas que les dedicaban, a ella no le importó ser el centro de atención. No le importo porque el chico iba a su lado, hombro con hombro y en un segundo de despiste, pasó su brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

No le importó porque no se alejó, simplemente siguieron caminando así. Ambos sonrientes y muy sonrojados.

Llegaron cerca del sauce boxeador, aunque manteniendo la distancia, ya que ese árbol solía ser bastante traicionero.

\- Cambiarías de parecer si conocieras la técnica para tranquilizarlo… - no pudo evitarlo y le miró fijamente, recordando perfectamente los sucesos de hace un par de noches, cuando los vio volver con Remus después de una noche de luna llena.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – se apoyó en otro árbol, mientras lo ve buscar algo por el suelo.

\- Simple… ¡aquí esta! – lo vio apuntar con su varita una rama de árbol y dirigirla hacia el sauce boxeador. En algún punto, la rama dio contra el tronco de este e inmediatamente, dejó de moverse. – Aunque solo dura un par de segundos, es bastante efectivo.

\- Remus una vez me dijo, que el sauce está aquí por él, que lo plantaron hace 7 años… ¿cómo es que tú sabes detenerlo?

La cara de James no mostraba emociones, se dio cuenta de que le habían descubierto en algo y ella, que es lo bastante buena en leer a la gente, o, mejor dicho, en leerlo a él, también lo notó.

\- R-Remus me contó, hace un tiempo…

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso? – se le acercó, quedando a un par de centímetros de él. - ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo James?

\- N-no puedo decirte porque lo hizo, p-pero, puedo asegurarte de que no es nada malo… - le vio nervioso llevarse una mano al cabello, desordenándolo. – creo…

\- James… - el susurro de su nombre salió acusador y no sabe si fue por instinto, por deseo o simplemente, por persuadirlo, pero no lo pensó.

Lily acortó los escasos centímetros que había entre ellos, empinándose y le besó. Junto sus labios a los del chico y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Se dejó llevar cuando los fuertes brazos del buscador de Quidditch se afianzaron a su espalda y su cintura y le apegaron a él, aprovechando el impulso de intensificar el contacto.

Ella simplemente reconoció en ese instante, que lo hizo porque quiso, porque durante los minutos que duró el beso, no pensó en nada más que los suaves labios de Potter.

Tan solo dejó que su cuerpo dominara a su mente y enredó sus brazos en el cuello contrario, permitiéndole jugar con su lengua, permitiéndole quedarse con su aliento y aprovechando se hacer exactamente lo mismo con el ajeno.

SI no fuera porque el oxigeno es necesario para vivir, ella misma habría aceptado, que no le importaría seguir así.

Los verdes y hermosos ojos de Lily se prendaron de los oscuros ojos de James y en ese momento, ambos supieron que fue perfecto.

No importa si alguien los vio, no importa si era la situación, simplemente, era el momento correcto.

\- Creo que ahora si pudiese morir tranquilo… no me importaría…

Un susurro idiota de unos labios contra otros. Una sonrisa compartida y un par de besos más fueron los que siguieron a aquel cursi momento.


	11. 11

Hice una locura subiendo todo lo que tenía escrito de una sola vez!! Gracias **Mafecin** eres la mejor *3* vez que en el fondo Sirius merece sufrir xD!

Últimamente, las cosas han estado demasiado extrañas. Él lo sabe y no solo porque su instinto de merodeador se lo grita a cada instante, sino, porque ha sido capaz de ir dándose cuenta, del distanciamiento que están teniendo sus dos mejores amigos y no sabe que hacer al respecto.

Nunca ha sido muy bueno diciendo lo que siente, la mejor prueba de ello, es que solía gritarle como un imbécil a Lily, frente a todo el castillo, que le gustaba y que saliera con él y ella, nunca le hizo caso mientras fue así.

Después de dejar de escuchar los ridículos consejos de Sirius y decidió escuchar al fin un consejo de Remus, comprendió que irse con calma era lo mejor.

Desde ahí todas las cosas habían ido viento en popa con su pelirroja, hasta el punto de que hace tan solo un par de días, ella le había besado y ahora se aproximaba su primera cita por Hogsmeade ese día sábado, que se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados.

Pero volviendo al punto que lo tiene ahí en el pasillo, mientras espera apoyado en la pared, a que Remus termine de hablar con Mcgonagall, es que no logra entender qué es lo que ha estado pasando.

El año partió bien, con todos ellos siendo los mismos de siempre, pero desde un punto cambió y le molesta de sobremanera.

Se enderezó cuando vio a su amigo salir y le sonrió al ver la confundida mirada en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Prongs? - negó con la cabeza y subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y mi instinto me dijo que estabas, así que te esperé.

La amplia sonrisa en el rostro del más alto le contagió, mientras caminaban juntos. - Eres tan malo para mentir James... por eso siempre te pillan en las tonteras que haces.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, desordenándolo y sin dejar de reír.

\- Bueno si, no lo niego... - pateó una piedra, mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada, en dirección al amplio jardín central del castillo. - Te vi en el mapa, quería hablar contigo... - terminó por confesar.

Le vio asentir, mientras siguen avanzando, hacia el invernadero. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Me gustaría que tú me dijeras eso...

Eran amigos desde hace 7 años, su amistad había pasado por muchas pruebas, desde conocer el secreto que tan bien guardado se tiene, hasta haber estado en medio de él y Sirius, cuando se desató una guerra entre ellos. En aquella oportunidad al muy idiota de su mejor amigo, le había dado por revelar aquel mismo secreto a Snape.

En esa oportunidad James entendió, que Sirius no mide consecuencias y por primera vez, se vio obligado a ponerse del lado del licantropo.

Esa ha sido probablemente la prueba más grande que han sufrido como grupo y puede decir orgulloso, que salieron victoriosos.

Pero ahora las cosas están mal nuevamente e ir de frente con esas preguntas, siempre traía mejores resultados con Remus, que con Sirius.

Vio como los claros ojos de su amigo le analizaban durante un par de segundos, hasta que por fin habló.

\- ¿Por Sirius?

Suspiró levemente y asintió despacio.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes Rem?

\- No sé, no pasa nada. - Remus suspiró largo y tendido, mientras miraba el cielo, que extrañamente llevaba gran parte del día despejado. - Nunca pasa nada.

\- Remus...

El alto chico sentía que ya no daba más con ello. Estaba cansado de la situación y de la preguntadera por sobre todo.

Sonrío débilmente. A decir verdad, si James tuviese que clasificar esa sonrisa, sería triste. La sonrisa más triste que le ha visto a su amigo en mucho tiempo. Años probablemente.

\- Rem... - pero tal si fuera un presagio, como si estuviese leyendo el destino de su amigo en una bola de cristal, como si lo estuviese leyendo en las estrellas, se percató de algo que hasta ese día le era invisible. - Por Merlín... Te gusta Sirius.

No fue una pregunta. Y por la tristeza que se agudizó en los dorados ojos de su amigo, supo que acertó.

Ahí se dio cuenta que esa brillante y sincera sonrisa, que siempre ha adornado el rostro del licantropo, que siempre terminaba por contagiarles a todos, se debía simplemente a Sirius, a qué él siempre estaba a su lado.

Y cómo si fuera un entrenamiento de Quidditch, en el que debe planear y organizar todas las ideas, las últimas circunstancias llegaron a su mente.

Remus no sonríe de esa manera desde que se distanció de Sirius.

\- Monny, pero Sirius es... Él es... A él le...

La seca y fría risa que escapó de los labios de su amigo le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

\- Lo sé James... Sirius es heterosexual, es el mayor mujeriego de este castillo... Lo sé.

Esta vez fue el más alto quien llevó su mano a su cada vez más largo cabello, desordenándolo. - Créeme que es algo que me repito incansablemente todos los días...

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, alejados de las miradas del resto de los alumnos que andaban por ahí.

\- No puede gustarme Sirius, lo sé. Alguien como yo no debería haberse fijado en él, nunca.

James le escuchaba atónito.

\- ¿Alguien como tú? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Pues eso Prongs, alguien como yo, un licantropo enamorado del heredero de los Black... Inverosímil.

\- No seas idiota, no tiene nada que ver con eso... - James se puso de pie de un salto, molesto. - No deberías haberte enamorado de Sirius porque vas a sufrir, porque a él le gustan las chicas... Aquí nada tiene que ver tu condición.

Remus solo atinó a subir sus hombros y desviar la mirada de sus ojos. - Aunque fuese una chica, tampoco tengo el derecho a fijarme en él.

\- ¡De cuando aquí uno tiene que tener algún derecho para enamorarse! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces Remus, por Merlín!

James estaba ofuscado y sentía que su pecho le dolía. De alguna manera el chico sentado frente a él, le estaba transmitiendo su dolor y no se sentía capaz de cargar con él.

Siempre había sido Sirius el encargado de levantar a Remus del suelo, no él. Él no podía.

Se mordió los labios, enojado.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Remus...

\- Da lo mismo James, estoy acostumbrado. En algún momento creí que fijarme en alguien más, salir con alguien más ayudaría... - otro suspiro - Pero estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Sirius lo sabe?

Remus volvió a levantar su mirada, cruzándola con la oscura del chico de pie.

\- ¿Te haz vuelto loco? Como voy a decírselo...

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor solo levantó los hombros. - No lo sé, a lo mejor te haría bien sacarte eso de dentro.

La negativa de Remus fue automática.

Él por su parte necesitaba hablar con Sirius, era urgente.

\- Hablarlo contigo ya ayudó.

\- No es lo mismo. - ahora fue su turno de negar con la cabeza, mientras hablaba.

Remus volvió a asentir y después de suspirar, se puso de pie. - ¿Algo más? Tengo que juntarme con alguien...

James le miró intrigado, pero optó por dejarlo pasar y le indicó con la mano que siguiera su camino.


	12. 12

Esta idea voló a mi cabeza y tenía que sacarla de inmediato, sino, no sabría que hacer!!

**Mafecin** espero llenar tus expectativas!! *3*

James había decidido adelantar el entrenamiento de Quidditch de esa semana, debido a que el día de mañana tenía su cita con Lily y no quería atrasarse.

Obviamente había ignorado los comentarios de sus amigos, sobre que necesitaría una mañana entera para intentar arreglarse, quedando al final igual que siempre, con un cabello indomable y las gafas torcidas.

Era por ese motivo que estaban recién terminando de ordenar las cosas, cuando ya había comenzado a anochecer.

Había enviado a la mayoría de sus compañeros de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, para que pudiesen disfrutar de un merecido descanso y de un fin de semana redondito.

Se encontraba con Sirius, porque a él, le había pedido expresamente que se quedase. Quería hablar con él y aquella era la única instancia que se le había ocurrido.

Sirius estaba terminando de guardar las bludger en su caja, cuando James decidió que era el momento.

Necesitaba ordenar el caos que había en su grupo de amigos y para eso, debía partir por hablar con el más explosivo de todos.

\- Pads...

El susodicho levantó la mirada de las cajas, justo cuando terminaba de atar el balón, prestándole atención.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - muy bien James, partimos con una pregunta idiota. Se recriminó el chico mentalmente, ante la confusa mirada de su mejor amigo.

\- Bien... ¿Te ha golpeado una bludger en la cabeza? - Sirius se acercó a examinarlo, desordenándole el cabello en el proceso. - No lo noté y no se te han ni movido las gafas.

Chasqueo la lengua, divertido. - Nada de eso, es que quiero hablar contigo.

\- Pues habla y no salgas con preguntas ridículas...

El moreno de risada melena volvió sobre sus pasos y ondeando su varita, envió todas las túnicas sucias hacia el sector de lavado, esperando que algún Elfo fuera a por ellas mas tarde.

\- Sirius, ¿estás saliendo con alguien ahora?

El chico de gafas se lamió los labios, cuando su amigo se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

Subió los hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

Después de hablar con Remus hace un par de días, había tomado una decisión. Así el licántropo se enojara con él, tenía que contarle a Sirius lo que sucedía.

Su amigo llevaba semanas sintiéndose mal por el distanciamiento del otro chico, sin saber si había hecho algo malo y merecía saber la verdad.

James intentaba convencerse de ello cada vez más. Pero la grisasea mirada de Sirius le analizaba y por extraño que pareciera le ponía nervioso, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Y en el fondo sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba traicionando la confianza de Remus.

De cierto modo.

\- Hace rato que no hablamos de ello y me gustaría saber en qué estás...

Jugó con su varita entre sus dedos. Era importante que no se le notara el nerviosismo. Aunque sabe que está fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

\- ¿No me vas a pedir una cita doble con Evans verdad?

James sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

\- Si estás saliendo con alguien, ¿por qué no?

\- Gracias a Merlín que no salgo con nadie entonces, no se si podría aguantar ese calvario y aburrimiento.

\- ¡Hey! Lily no es aburrida, no seas así...

Lo vio revolotear los ojos y simular una arcada. - Es la chica más aguafiestas del universo, no se cómo le haces.

\- Tss... Date el tiempo de conocerla al menos no, ¿por mí? - puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

\- Basta Prongs, o tendré que golpearte para que vuelvas en ti...

Ambos rieron como idiotas. Hace tiempo que no tenían una interacción así y aunque no lo dijeran, se extrañaban y mucho.

James tenía que hacer su mea culpa y también había dejado un poco de lado a sus amigos y aunque ninguno de ellos le recriminara, sabía que en el fondo a todos les estaba afectando el cambio.

\- Lo siento Pads...

Su disculpa fue precisa, concisa y sobre todo, sincera.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Sirius se quedó de pie mirándolo, sin entender bien qué pasaba. - Me estás empezando a asustar, ¿qué pasa James?

El mencionado solo negó con su cabeza lentamente. - Lo siento porque yo también te tengo abandonado...

La sonrisa de Sirius fue amplia y sincera y se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, fingiendo una llave de lucha libre y le revolvió el cabello con la mano libre.Esa era su manera de demostrarse cariño.

\- No seas idiota...

James rió en respuesta y asintió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que tú también?

Ambos estaban tomando sus escobas para salir de ahí.

El castaño se tomó su tiempo en responder, fingiendo que aún estaba cerrando la puerta.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- Pues... A Remus, obviamente.

Aquello le hizo sentir mal incluso a él. Fue como un deja vú de cuando conversó con Remus hace unos días.

El semblante de Sirius cambió, se opacó y frunció los labios.

\- No quiero hablar de Remus...

El más alto se echó la escoba al hombro, mientras emprendían el camino hacia el castillo.

\- En algún momento tenemos que hablar de ello, ¿no crees?

James suspiró. - No me gustan como están las cosas Sirius, odio que ya no podamos estar tranquilos los cuatro, que siempre uno de ustedes dos se invente una excusa para largarse...

\- Pues ve y habla con Remus entonces ¿O acaso debo recordarte qué es él quien no puede estar en el mismo cuarto que yo?

El chico había levantado la voz, gritándole. - Hey Sirius, no tienes que gritarme si, estoy a tu lado...

Le vio ofuscado, molesto y por sobre todo, triste.

Ambos ignoraron las miradas curiosas de los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en las afueras del castillo, mientras les veían pasar.

\- Dije que no quería hablar sobre esto...

James sonrió, alcanzándole, ya que su amigo había decidido dejarle atrás. - Y yo dije, que tenemos que hablar sobre ello.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? - una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios. - Pues te recuerdo que ni a ella le respeto, así que ve a molestar a otro...

El chico de gafas sabía que algo así ocurriría, por eso, normalmente evitaba este tipo de interacciones con Sirius, pero estaba decidido.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo... Me debes esta conversación... Por lealtad. - tragó hondo ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió.

\- Es bajo incluso para ti manipularme de esta forma y sacar a relucir eso...

Asintió al escucharlo. - Pero es la única manera...

\- ¿Qué quieres saber Potter?

Se detuvieron a propósito en el patio central porque no había ningún alumno cerca y después de unos segundos, James suspiró largo y tendido.

\- Necesito saber si tienes intenciones de arreglar las cosas con Remus... Necesito saber que piensas sobre él...

\- ¿Cómo puedo arreglar las cosas con él si ni siquiera sé que he hecho para que actúe así?

\- Yo si lo sé...

Los grises ojos de Sirius se toparon con los suyos. Para él siempre ha sido muy fácil leerle.

Su amigo tiene una dura careta para el resto del mundo y él es uno de los pocos capaces de traspasarla.

\- Pero antes de decírtelo, necesito que me prometas que no actuarás como tú...

\- ¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? - la confusión era clara en sus iris.

\- Cómo un idiota...

No pudo evitarlo y estalló en risas ante la mirada de odio que le dedico su amigo. - Disculpe, señor maduro Potter...

La ironía fue clara y notoria, cosa que les hizo sonreír ampliamente a ambos.

Después de un tiempo de estar riendo, James le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su amigo, instándole a hablar.

\- Dime James, ¿qué le hice para que actúe así?

\- Ser tú... - el de gafas río, no podía evitar molestarle, pero en el fondo era eso, el problema ahí, era que Sirius era Sirius. Y Remus no podía con ello.

\- Ja Ja Ja... Te estás volviendo tan gracioso, el amor te está volviendo más idiota por lo que noto... - le dio un manotazo en el brazo, empujándole levemente.

\- Ya, pero en serio, cuéntame que piensas, para yo decirte qué es lo que ocurre con él... - fue cauteloso y se sentó al borde la pileta, esperando que él le imitara, aunque no lo hizo.

\- No sé James, no sé qué hacer...

Sirius no sabía por qué estaban teniendo esa conversación en primer lugar, pero luego de que empezara a hablar, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ya no podía hacerlo con Remus.

Suspiró y el castaño notó que le costó de sobremanera verbalizar lo siguiente. - Le echo de menos y no se qué hacer para volver a acercarme a él...

James le miró, sin saber qué decir, tan solo siguió escuchándole. - ¿Qué tan malo hice para estar en esa situación?

\- No creo que hayas hecho nada malo...

Y en verdad no lo creí. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Estaba a punto de decírle, de contarle que Remus estaba enamorado de él, cuándo le escuchó.

\- Me di cuenta hace un tiempo, de que me gusta Remus, James. No sé cómo pasó, ni por qué... pero...

\- ¡Es una broma! - le interrumpió, sin poder creerlo.

De hecho, tarde se dio cuenta de que sonó más sorprendido y frío de lo que hubiese querido.Prácticamente le gritó.

La incertidumbre en los ojos de su amigo se lo decía y se arrepintió en el instante.

\- No James, no lo es.No es una broma.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.¿Estaba escuchando bien?

¿Por qué diablos entonces llevan todo ese tiempo en esa estúpida situación?

\- ¡Es que tiene que ser una broma, Sirius por Merlín!

Sirius se puso de pie, molesto. - No es necesario que reacciones así, sabes.

James bloqueo como un pez fuera del agua durante un par de segundos y la mirada molesta de su amigo sólo pudo conseguir una cosa en él.

Estalló en una escandalosa risa, que sólo consiguió crispar más los nervios del moreno, que le fulminó con la mirada.

\- No es gracioso Potter.

Sirius estaba molesto. Muy molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

Estaba contándole algo importante para él, algo que le había costado mucho asumir y que hacía su supuesto mejor amigo, estallar en risas.

\- Por Merlín Sirius, si lo es y mucho.

James no podía dejar de reír e intentaba en vano de limpiar unas traicioneras lágrimas que escapaban de uno de sus ojos.

\- Voy a golpearte si sigues así y Evans no querrá nada contigo, de lo desfigurado que te dejaré...

Le amenazó. Pero mientras el chico más reía, a él se le iba quitando a cada segundo el enojo y sin darse cuenta, terminó sonriendo al verlo casi en el suelo, sin poder controlarse.

\- Prongs no es gracioso... - la diversión salía de su voz sin poder evitarlo. - Me costó harto asumir esto y tú, mi supuesto mejor amigo, lo primero que hace, es echarse al suelo a reír.

El puchero de sus labios fue automático y esto solo consiguió que James se levantara y se acercara a él, abrazándole y riendo despacio en su cuello.

\- Dime algo, ¿y qué pasa con todas las chicas?

Sirius le alejó para mirarlo, mientras aún estaban muy cerca. - ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

\- ¿Ya no te gustan?

El chico negó con la cabeza. - Me gusta Monny, creo que es lo único que tengo en mente ahora y si no dejas de abrazarme así, pensaré que yo te gusto a ti... - Sirius le tomó de la cintura mientras le hablaba. - Podrías decirle la verdad a Lily y quedarnos juntos, ¿no?

James abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó de Sirius, empujándole mientras le ve reír escandalosamente y los alumnos que iban por ahí los miraban sospechosos y confundidos

Condenado Sirius, se la había hecho. - Si serás idiota...

Se acercó a él y se empinó, hablándole al oído. - Pues mejor usas esas energías en ir y decirle a Monny que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, en vez de estar coqueteando conmigo...

Se alejó de él y le miró. - Para que dejes de perder el tiempo, Black.

Sirius lo miró estupefacto unos segundos y luego, sin desconfiar si siquiera de lo que le había dicho, sin dudarlo ni ponerlo en tela de juicio ni por un segundo, James le vio agarrar su escoba y partir corriendo hacia el castillo.

A fin de cuenta, no por nada eran los mejores amigos.Esas situaciones se lo demostraban.

Un par de segundos después, Sirius entró corriendo por el hall del castillo, iba tan rápido que no vio a Lily y Marlene, que iban con libros en las manos cuando se cruzaron por su camino.

Las chicas perdieron el equilibrio intentando esquivarlo y los libros fueron a dar directo al suelo, mientras el chico seguía su camino, sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Black! - el grito de Lily resonó por el pasillo y todos los presentes se giraron a mirarla.

\- ¡Lo siento Evans! - el grito de vuelta también resonó, haciendo bufar a la pelirroja.

Aun sin dejar de correr, Sirius movió una de sus manos con su varita, la que no llevaba la escoba y en un par de segundos los libros que estaban en el suelo volvieron a los brazos de las chicas.

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

\- Bueno... - fue la rubia quien habló. - Claramente tiene sus beneficios ser un Black, ¿no crees?

Rieron sin poder creerlo, mientras miraban los libros, que acomodados tal cual los llevaban, descansaban sobre sus brazos.

\- Sorprendente la cantidad de magia que hay en esa familia... - negó con la cabeza, divertida.

En ese instante, James entró por el hall, riendo también, siendo que ni siquiera había presenciado lo ocurrido.

\- Hola chicas... - él también llevaba su escoba sobre el hombro y estaba lleno de barro, pero nada podía quitar la hermosa sonrisa del rostro.


	13. 13

Vamos con nuevo cap!! Espero tener siempre la regularidad de al menos subir un cap semanal, más ahora que agoté todo mi stock!! xD

Mafecin espero que esto suba un poquito tu animo y por sobre todo que cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por tus review 3

Mariapalitos espero que también sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes 3

Ese día viernes había sido agotador. Debido a su estúpido sentido del honor, se había comprometido, como buen prefecto que es, a ayudar a unos chiquillos de primer año a practicar unos hechizos y en eso se le fue gran parte de la tarde.

Así que ahí estaba, cambiándose al fin el uniforme y poniéndose algo cómodo para pasar lo poco que queda de día.

Quería ir a pedir algo de comida a las cocinas, los elfos domésticos eran bastante comprensivos con él y siempre le regalaban chocolate.

Debido a que él hace rato que no iba a Hogsmeade, aún no tenía la oportunidad de reponer su stock.

Se quitó el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa, dejándolos sobre la cama para luego ordenarlos y tomó descuidadamente una polera desde su baúl, estaba en eso cuando escuchó pasos apresurados subir por la escalera, en clara dirección hacia su habitación.

Remus se giró en el preciso instante en que vio a Sirius entrar como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitación que comparten y le miró sorprendido luego de escuchar el gran portazo que ha dado a sus espaldas.

Había lanzado su escoba encima de la cama de James y tenía las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, semiagachado intentando recuperar el aire.

Cualquiera podría decir que había corrido una maratón para llegar ahí.

Le vio respirar hondo un par de veces y levantar la vista fijándola en él.

Remus no sabe a ciencia cierta qué cara tiene, pero sin duda alguna, debe ser de completo desconcierto.

Inconscientemente se tapó con la polera que no alcanzó a colocarse, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo.

No era que sólo se sintiera inseguro por sus cicatrices, que son muchas, no era eso, porque sus amigos, Sirius incluido las han visto muchas veces.

Era algo distinto.

Se sentía indefenso ante la felina mirada de Sirius le estaba dedicando.

Tiene la estúpida sensación de que, si pudiese desnudarle con la mirada, lo haría. Y eso lo pone nervioso.

\- ¿Sirius?

El susurro cauteloso salió de sus labios en el preciso instante en que el chico se enderezó y se acercó a él, a paso lento.

\- Dilo.

\- ¿Disculpa? - su confusión era real y no entendía nada.

Pero no quería que se acercara más a él.

Inconscientemente Remus dio un paso atrás, cada vez que Sirius daba uno al frente, más cerca de él.

\- Dilo. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

\- ¿T-te has vuelto loco? ¿D-de qué hablas?

Sé pateó mentalmente. Odiaba sonar inseguro, más aún frente al chico frente a él.

\- Dilo Remus.

Dio un último paso hacia atrás y sus piernas chocaron con su cama, si no hubiese sido por sus espectaculares reflejos, hubiese caído sentado en esta.

Como idiota.

\- ¿Q-qué cosa?

Vio al animago lamer sus labios y le imitó, sin saber por qué.

\- Di que te gusto...

Sirius terminó a solo un par de centímetros del licántropo y este por su parte, abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Su mente voló a mil por hora y llegó a la repuesta más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Maldito James... - fue un susurro que consiguió una arrogante sonrisa en el muchacho frente a él.

Sé rindió y bajó las manos. Ya no le importó que Sirius le viera semidesnudo e increíblemente ya no se sentía tan nervioso.

¿Qué importaba cualquier cosa si James le había traicionado de esa manera?

Evitó los grises ojos que aún le miraban y suspiró despacio.

Estaba molesto.

\- Mírame Monny...

Quería alejar a Sirius de su espacio personal, estaba demasiado cerca y está seguro de que, si respira muy fuerte, su pecho va a chocar con el contrario.

\- ¿Pará qué? ¿Para ver la burla en tus ojos? No gracias.

Chasqueo la lengua en un molesto sonido. En verdad no quería mirarle.

Pero Sirius hizo algo que él jamás imaginó, era un extraño actuar, más aún viniendo del mayor mujeriego de Hogwarts.

Le vio acercarse más a él de ser posible y pudo sentir claramente su aliento demasiado cercano a sus labios, que peligrosamente se estaba mezclando con el suyo.

Una de las manos del animago viajo hacia su mentón, obligándolo a míralo y se empinó aquellos centímetros de diferencia, topando sus suaves labios con los propios.

Remus abrió los ojos como plato y no se movió ni un centímetro, de la pura impresión.

¿Aquello estaba realmente pasando? ¿O era acaso otra mala jugada de su mente?

Tragó con dificultad y vio a Sirius que le miraba, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban fijos en los suyos y se sintió tan intimidado, que optó por cerrar los propios, dejándose llevar.

El atractivo chico llevó su mano libre a la nuca del castaño y le atrajo más hacia sí mismo, instándole a besarlo, a profundizar el contacto que él mismo ha iniciado.

No sabe por qué, pero se dejó llevar en esa locura. Entre abrió sus labios, permitiendo que el aliento de ambos se mezclara y la astuta lengua del animago se coló en su boca, besándole avasalladoramente.

Devorándole en un par de segundos.

Sentía que el aire se le acababa, pero no importaba. Nada importaba mientras estaba siendo besado por aquel muchacho, por su mejor amigo, no después de llevar tanto tiempo sintiéndose atraído por él. No después de llevar tanto tiempo anhelando aquello.

Cómo no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, estas fueron a parar a las caderas de Sirius, apretándole contra sí.

Se ganó un gemido ahogado de Sirius contra su boca ante esta acción, mientras los felinos dientes de su compañero se enterraban en su labio inferior, mordisqueándole y lamiéndole posteriormente.

Se separaron un par de segundos para recuperar el aire que ambos estaban perdiendo, aquel oxígeno idiota para vivir.

Sirius sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos del más alto y volvió a besarlo, esta vez algo más brusco, dominándolo.

Tenía el control completo de la situación, el beso tenía su propio ritmo, a veces más suave para recuperar aire y luego brusco, animal, demandante, necesitado. Las manos del animago viajaban de la nuca de Remus hacia su espalda, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos, dibujando incoherencias en su espalda y volviendo a su cabeza.

Enloqueciéndole lentamente.

Remus comprendió en ese momento el motivo de por qué Sirius sigue siendo tan popular entre el sexo femenino del alumnado de Hogwarts, incluso aún después de que les deja.

El muy bastardo besaba cómo los dioses.

A cada instante sentía que necesitaba más y más de ello, era una droga.

Una excitante y atractiva droga.

Después de un rato en lo mismo, el licántropo decidió que no podía ser tan pasivo en ello y enredó sus manos en el cuello del mayor, dejando que sus dedos jugarán con las largas hebras de su cabello, tironeándoselo de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando los dientes contrarios mordían su lengua.

Era la única manera que encontraba de ignorar las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por su cuerpo, terminando en la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando el beso se acabó, cuando después de unos segundos no volvía a empezar otro.

En ese instante, se encontró con una de las mejores imágenes que podría desear.

Los labios de Sirius estaban rojos e hinchados, como imagina pueden estar los suyos propios. Sus ojos brillaban y por si fuera poco, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un largo dedo del animago viajo a sus labios, silenciándole.

\- Déjame hablar primero...

En ese momento Remus fue consciente nuevamente de su cuerpo semidesnudo y la ronca voz del mayor erizó todos vellos de su cuerpo.

Asintió y de cierto modo, le puso nervioso que siguieran tan cerca uno del otro. Así que le alejó despacio con las manos en el pecho y optó por ponerse su propia polera, ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

\- Me gustaba más cuando estabas sin ella... - le miró y sonrió despacio al ver el puchero en los labios.

Si hubiesen estado tan cerca como hace un rato, le habría besado él ahora.

\- No sueñes...

Sirius rió y eso aligero de manera sorprendente el ambiente entre ambos.

Los dos están nerviosos y es mejor que sea así.

Sirius sabe que están a punto de dar un paso sin retorno en la relación que tenían hasta ese día.

Mientras corría hacia la habitación, pensó en muchas cosas, en esos meses horrorosos y eternos, en que Remus le ignoraba, le hacía a un lado y no le permitía ser participe en su vida.

En las veces que escuchó a Lily conversar con él sobre el chico con el que salía y se dio cuenta en ese instante, que antes de cualquier cosa, necesitaba aclarar aquello.

\- ¿Aún sales con alguien?

Mordió sus labios. Se siente nervioso, como nunca antes se sintió con una chica.

Lo que Remus le producía era diferente.

Le vio negar con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

\- Me alegro... - era egoísta y no le importaba.

\- Lo noto... - una tímida sonrisa acudió al rostro contrario.

\- Me gustas Monny...

\- Es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿sabes? Si acordaste con James esto, no se los voy a...

Sirius volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos, con una sorprendente velocidad y le besó nuevamente. Aunque esta vez fue dulce y pausado.

\- Me gustas maldito idiota, y esto nada tiene que ver con una estúpida broma.

Apoyó su frente contra la contraria y le miró. - Me gustas, así que deja de ignorarme... Por favor.

El susurro final caló hondo en el pecho del licántropo.

\- Sirius... - un leve suspiró que llevaba su nombre fue lo único que el chico necesitaba en ese momento.

Un beso le siguió al otro y después de tiempo en ello, terminaron echados sobre la cama del licántropo, ambos con la ropa bien revuelta y Remus nuevamente sin polera.

Aunque para Sirius no era suficiente. - Insisto en que completamente desnudo te verías mejor...

\- Cállate por favor... - Remus revoloteó los ojos divertido ante ello, mientras los dedos del mayor trazaban algunas cicatrices en su pecho.

\- Solo verbalizo lo que pienso...

\- Y normalmente piensas puras estupideces...

Esta vez el mohín en los labios de Sirius fue besado por Remus, lamiéndole posteriormente.

\- ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres muy sexy Remus?

Volvió a revolotear los ojos... - Basta, no haremos nada más que esto, por mucho que intentes persuadirme... De esta extraña manera... - le molestó, sonriendo descaradamente.

\- Maldita sea, eres un hombre demasiado astuto e inteligente... Esto será peligroso...

\- Te conozco... Demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad...

Le escuchó y le vio levantar los hombros, restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie.

Estuvo a punto de detenerlo, de decirle que volviera a cama, aunque no hubiesen hecho nada más que toquetearse, quería seguir así. Pero en ese preciso instante, escuchó pasos y se levantó de un salto de la cama, justo cuando Peter y James entraban a la habitación.

Se acomodó el pantalón e ignoró la sonrisa estúpida en la cara de James, que les miraba sospechosamente, más aún porque Remus estaba sentado en su escritorio, organizando sus cosas, mientras él, se arreglaba la ropa.

Debía verse como un idiota.

\- Deberías ir al baño para hacer esas cosas tan íntimas Pads, mira que masturbarte con Remus en la misma habitación... Que descaro...– James fingió asombro mientras hablaba.

La respuesta a aquella situación fue automática, Peter le miró sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si no pudiese creer que Sirius tuviese la personalidad suficiente para estar haciendo aquello. Qué la tenía, sí, pero no era lo que ahí había estado ocurriendo.

Abrió la boca para espetarle algo, reclamarle por inoportuno, pero la estrepitosa y clara carcajada que escapó de los labios de Remus le hizo callar de inmediato, más aún cuando fue respaldada de la carcajada burlesca e igual de escandalosa de parte de James.

Sentía que los odiaba. En serio lo hacía.


	14. 14

Han sido días difíciles en mi país, así que espero esto ayude a relajarnos un poco. Mafecin esto va para ambas, lo necesitamos

Aquel sábado en la mañana, James estaba histérico, no se podía describir de otra manera. Tenía a sus compañeros de cuarto despiertos desde las 7 am, viéndolo cambiarse ropa una y otra vez. Había pasado por todas sus prendas de vestir, en infinitas combinaciones y aún no se decidía en que usar.

En algún momento, luego de más de una hora en lo mismo, Remus había sentido lástima por él y le había ayudado a escoger algo de ropa, pero después de que a Sirius se le ocurrió decir que se parecía a Slughorn en un día festivo, James había terminado en ropa interior nuevamente, viendo que ponerse.

Remus le había tirado un cojín en la cara al animago, que lo recibió directamente sin oponer resistencia y terminó riendo.

\- James da lo mismo, a Lily no le va a importar si te pareces a Slughorn o no, a ella le gusta el profesor de pociones…

El licántropo tuvo que contener una carcajada, mordiéndose los labios, cuando la asesina mirada de James dio con él. – Cállate Lupin…

James volvió a revolver su baúl y al no encontrar nada que lo convenciera, se metió al de Sirius, desordenándolo más de ser posible, mientras escogía unos jeans algo ajustados que Sirius tenía ahí, probándoselos.

\- ¡Hey! – Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero esta vez fue el turno de Remus de fulminarlo con la mirada, porque lo que el chico decidió, que era mejor quedarse en silencio.

\- Déjalo que se ponga los condenados jeans, que quiero volver a dormir…

El capitán de Quidditch les ignoró y luego de mirarse al espejo, decidió que se quedaría con ellos. – Monny, ¿me prestas tu camisa gris?

Remus se había echado en la cama vacía de Sirius, porque este, no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse su propia cama.

Miró a su amigo y asintió, indicándole con la mano que lo buscara.

\- Ah claro, a él le pides las cosas, pero a mi…

\- ¡Cállate, Sirius!

\- ¡Cállate, Sirius!

Tanto James, cómo Remus le gritaron al unísono. El animago abrió la boca para defenderse, pero prefirió que no. No quería arruinar las cosas con Remus a solo un día de haber comenzado, así que se calló.

James se puso la camisa y se volvió a mirar al espejo. – Me gusta. Creo que esto será…

Lo vieron darse un par de vueltas, cual modelo muggle y sentarse en su propia cama, colocándose las zapatillas.

Un fuerte ronquido desde la cama de Peter les sobresaltó a los 3. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto a dormir? No tenían idea, pero tampoco les importaba.

Sinceramente, a Sirius y Remus no les importaba nada más a que James se fuera, querían volver a dormir.

\- Listo… ¿cómo me veo? – estiró los brazos hacia los lados y levantó sus cejas, esperando sus piropos.

\- Cómo siempre… - Remus bostezó.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Lupin?

\- Por Merlín, nada, nada… solo lárgate, ¿quieres? – fue Sirius quien le respondió.

Se había levantado de la cama de Remus y tomado una chaqueta oscura del baúl de James, obligándolo a tomarla y empujándolo de los hombros para que saliera de la habitación.

El chico abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no dijo nada.

\- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora quedaste de juntarte con Lily? – el licántropo se había tapado hasta el cuello, era un día fresco y de verdad, quería volver a dormir.

\- A las 12… - tanto Sirius cómo Remus le vieron llevar una de sus manos a su cabello, desordenándoselo. Mientras le miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¡Por Merlín, tiene que ser una puta broma! – Sirius había tomado del cuello a James, fingiendo que le ahorca. - ¡Por qué mierda nos despertaste tan temprano entonces!

James no podía dejar de reír y de intentar de quitarse a Sirius de encima. – Pads basta… necesitaba de su ayuda…

\- Voy a matarte Potter…

\- ¡Remus ayuda! – les ignoró. Así como hacia siempre que le sacaban de quicio.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas de la cama de Sirius y cerró los ojos.

\- Par de idiotas escandalosos.

No dijo nada más después de que la habitación quedara en silencio. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Sirius se metió en su propia cama y le abrazó por la espalda. Simplemente se dejó hacer.

Estaba cómodo.


	15. 15

Tenemos nuevo drabble! Espero que les guste y puedan disfrutarlo! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este xD!

Mariapalitos: Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional siempre con mis fanfic!! Eres la mejor!

Magra: Efectivamente a James le gusta ver el mundo arder, de eso no cabe la menor duda! Gracias por tu review, espero que este también sea de tu gusto!

Mafecin: El drabble misterioso está aquí al fin!! Espero que cumpla tus expectativas! xD Gracias por tus siempre hermosos review y que esto ayude al ánimo tan extraño que hemos tenido con lo que está pasando!

~~~~~

La tranquilidad que reinaba en la sala común de Gryffindor ese día domingo era muy extraña y era una situación que no solía ocurrir muy seguido. Por una parte, los alumnos de cursos más bajos siempre andaban revoloteando por todas partes, los alumnos que se preparaban para los TIMO estaban completamente irritables y aquellos que cursaban último año solían tener siempre un millón de cosas por hacer, para las cuales, claramente no les alcanzaba el tiempo, y en el caso particular de los chicos que en ese preciso instante están en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala común, era aún más extraño.

Ninguna de esas circunstancias parecía estar produciéndose ese día.

De partida, uno de los chicos era Prefecto y los domingos los destinaba para realizar rondas y deberes del cargo (cosa que en ese instante claramente no estaba haciendo) y el otro chico, era un holgazán de tomo y lomo, así que solo aprovechaba que su nuevo novio no tenía nada que hacer para estar ahí con él.

Al holgazán muchacho le fascinaba como sonada "novio" cada vez que se refería a Remus, ya fuera en sus pensamientos o espetándoselo a alguien más.

Sirius tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus, mientras este último le acariciaba, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con las largas y onduladas hebras de su cabello, y utilizaba la mano libre para hojear un libro de pociones, poniéndose al día con algunas cosas, debido a que la semana anterior había sido luna llena y no tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a una de las clases.

El animago, relajado como estaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose regalonear.

Estaba entrando en un trance de sueño, cuando escuchó gritos, que se parecían tétricamente a su nombre.

Sirius abrió los ojos confundido, por los gritos cada vez más cerca y antes de poder preguntarle a Remus qué ocurría, pasó algo muy extraño.

Lily, la pelirroja novia de su mejor amigo, se paró frente a él y lo levantó del sofá con un hechizo, apuntándole con su varita.

\- ¿Qué mierda Evans?

\- ¡Nada de qué mierda Evans! ¡Si pudiera asesinarte juro que lo haría Black!

\- Qué mierda Lily, ¿qué te hice?

Sirius le dedicó una mirada de auxilio a su novio, pero Remus se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá, sonriendo confundido y mirando a la chica.

El muy insensible se estaba riendo, mientras Sirius por su parte había atinado a subir las manos en señal de rendición, porque la ira en los verdes iris de la chica lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

¿Que había hecho ahora para que ella reaccionara así?

\- Traidor... - le susurro al chico a su lado. - Lil...

\- ¡Cállate Black!

\- ¿Pero Lily que te hice?

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿En serio estas preguntándome eso?

Instintivamente Sirius dio un paso atrás cuando la pelirroja se le acercó, apuntándole al pecho con la varita. Está seguro que sí inspirara profundamente, la punta de esta daría con su cuerpo.

Trago hondo. Debe admitir que nunca la había visto tan furiosa y menos con él. Con James podría ser, pero no con él.

\- Lily... Si no te explicas no vamos a entender... - la pausada, tranquila y masculina voz de Remus retumbó en el corto silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Tú no opines mucho y tú... - se dirigió otra vez a Sirius, pero esta vez, la varita no apuntaba a su pecho, sino que a una parte bastante más delicada de su anatomía.

El animago llevó instintivamente las manos a su entrepierna, cubriéndola, como si así pudiese evitar lo que fuera que podría pasar.

\- ¡Lily! - chilló.

\- Sirius Orion Black, ¿qué es lo que podría hacerte para que sufrieras? - el comentario intentó ser casual, mientras llevaba su mano libre a su mentón, fingiendo que lo que piensa.

A Remus todo aquello le parecía muy divertido. Pero extraño por sobre todo. Su amiga no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones tan explosivas, así que el licántropo estaba haciendo trabajar su mente lo más rápido posible, buscando una respuesta coherente a ello.

\- ¡Ya sé! Dejarte sin herederos es una buena opción...

Remus se tuvo que morder los labios para no estallar en risas, mientras el directo involucrado, se apretaba ligeramente su parte especial, abriendo los ojos dramáticamente.

\- ¡No seas así Lily! Vas a dejar a tu mejor amigo con una pobre vida sexual si haces algo así.

Fue instantáneo, Remus revoloteó los ojos, negando con la cabeza y Lily miró sorprendida y luego divertida al chico sentado.

\- Bueno si, no quiero ser la responsable de que la pobre vida sexual de mi mejor amigo se acabe.

\- ¡Ay por favor! - Remus no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo ese tipo de conversación en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Tanto Sirius como Lily rieron al escucharlo. El primero más por los nervios que cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno... - La pelirroja volvió a recuperar la compostura y otra vez apuntó al atractivo chico, solo que esa vez, sin tanto rencor de por medio. - Ya se lo que eres...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Lily, mimetizándose con el intenso color de su cabello. - De ese estúpido perro que apareció hace unos meses en el castillo.

La escandalosa risa de Remus retumbó en el lugar y eso consiguió que Lily se molestara nuevamente.

La sorprendida y estupefacta mirada de Sirius no daba abasto. - Voy a matar a James.

\- ¡Y tú! - apuntó a Remus, luego de escuchar a Sirius. - Lo sabias... Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.

El licántropo se apuntó a él mismo, como no creyendo que fuera él a quien le reclamaba.

Fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía.

\- Lily...

\- Lo sabias Remus, ¡Sabias que ese perro ordinario y pulguiento era este idiota!

La pelirroja pasó de apuntarle de uno a otro mientras hablaba.

\- Yo te dije que no te acercaras a él... Te lo dije. - el más alto de los chicos se había puesto de pie, limpiándose una traicionera lágrima, mientras se acercaba a ambos.

\- Pase de ser el perro más hermoso a uno ordinario...

\- ¡Black! ¡No colmes mi paciencia!

Le regañó. A Lily no le importaba que la mitad de la sala común les estuviera mirando.

\- Cómo si tuvieras... - el susurro de Sirius fue solo para Remus a su lado, pero la chica le escuchó perfectamente, fulminándolos con la mirada a ambos.

Los muy sinvergüenzas tenían el descaro de volver a reír.

La situación en sí era muy extraña y cuando James pasó por el cuadro de la señora gorda, Sirius se le fue encima, intentando ahorcarlo con los brazos.

\- Maldición, creí que con todo lo que me demoré en venir, esto ya habría pasado...

La risa de James se escuchaba por toda la sala, mientras Sirius insistía en intentar atacarlo, riendo también después de unos segundos.

Remus reía mirándolos y Lily, ella simplemente les veía a los 3, pausadamente de uno a otro.

Por un lado, había estado muy molesta, pero por el otro lado, después de hablar un buen rato con su novio al respecto, fue capaz de comprender, aunque fuera levemente, la magnitud de la amistad que tienen.

Se sentía orgullosa, demasiado orgullosa de ellos.

Aunque nunca le perdonaría a Sirius que le hubiese lamido la cara. Esa aún tenía que pagársela.

La pelirroja sonrió. Le gustaba esa sensación de tranquilidad que le daba estar cerca a los merodeadores de Hogwarts.

Agradecía el momento en el que decidió hacer caso de las palabras de Remus y darse la oportunidad de conocerlos.

No se arrepentía.

Probablemente nunca lo haría.

La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Remus y sonrió, viendo a James y Sirius que aún permanecían tonteando.


	16. 16

Y aquí estamos, a solo un par de días con drabble nuevo! Yuju~ *inserte aplausos*

Hablando con Mafecin el otro día, tuve la necesidad de escribir algo así, por lo que espero sea del gusto de todas! :)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus review, de verdad me alegran demasiado y motivan a seguir escribiendo cortas historias de cotianidad de nuestros merodeadores amados!

Euge32 y Mafecin, gracias por sus review del capítulo anterior!

~~~~~

Odiaba cuando le tocaba cumplir castigos solo. Mcgonagall era una mujer astuta y desde hace un par de años, que comprendió que debía separarlo de James si realmente quería que ellos lo considerarán un castigo que valiese la pena. Y en efecto lo fue, hasta que su amigo encontró en su casa el espejo que ahora utilizaban para poder comunicarse a distancia.

Así que ahí está, después de haber estado limpiando por 2 horas trofeos en una sala llena de polvo y sin poder utilizar magia, es que se encuentra sentado en el hall central a las afueras del castillo. Poco a poco la primavera ha comenzado a manifestarse en Hogwarts, dejando de lado el frío invierno que tantos problemas le ocasionó. A esa hora la gran mayoría de los alumnos debía estar en el gran comedor, cenando.

Encendió un cigarrillo, por lo que le había dicho James hace unos minutos, le quedaba poco de su propio castigo, que consistía en organizar plantas en el invernadero, así que decidió esperarlo ahí, haciendo la hora.

Dio una calada a su cigarro, cuando sintió pasos viniendo desde los terrenos del castillo. Fijó la vista en la oscuridad y logró divisar a un alto y delgado chico que se acercaba, extrañamente solo

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le escuchó. La clara burla salió de sus delgados labios.

\- ¿Pero si no es el marica de mi hermano mayor? – rodó los ojos, volviendo a darle una calada a su cigarro.

\- ¿Pero si no es el mortífago de mi hermano menor?– aunque no quisiera, cayó en el estúpido juego que Regulus ha comenzado.

\- No es un insulto ser un mortífago, idiota. - su tono despectivo le crispaba los nervios.

\- Tampoco es un insulto para mí que me digas marica... Regulus. - en el fondo, odiaba insultar a su hermano, odiaba que sus interacciones se hubiesen transformado solo en eso.

Aun permanecía en su mente los años en los que se habían llevado bien, los años en los que compartían como dos niños felices e ingenuos.

\- Pues debería... porque ahora aparte de ser un traidor, eres marica... ¿no podías caer más bajo hermano?

Sirius lo meditó unos segundos, mientras le escuchaba. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría saltado sobre él, pero ahora, ahora era distinto.

\- ¿Por qué andas solo? ¿Dónde están los idiotas que siempre te siguen como perros falderos? – volvió a fumar, sin dejar de mirarlo.

A pesar de que Regulus era un par de años menor que él, era claramente el líder de la banda de estúpidos mortífagos de Slytherin, todos, incluidos los alumnos de séptimo año le seguían sin parar a dónde fuese, seguían sus órdenes sin siquiera cuestionarlas, por lo que su hermano nunca, pero nunca deambulaba solo por el castillo.

\- ¿Crees que cambiándome el tema dejaré pasar esta oportunidad?

Sirius botó el humo de la última calada que le dio al cigarro y ladeó levemente su cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ahora resulta que además de traidor y marica, eres idiota… - el chico rio fríamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. – Tengo que enfatizar que no solo yo estoy solo, sino que tú también… Dime hermanito, ¿dónde están Potter y tu noviecito?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… - el mayor de los morenos se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano.

Absolutamente nadie podía negar el extremo parecido de ambos. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado, sus ojos grises y pestañas largas, además del porte altanero que ambos poseían, eran herencia clara y directa de pertenecer al linaje de los Black, así Sirius lo detestara, no podía negar sus raíces, mucho menos, cuando tenía la desdicha de toparse con su hermano.

La única y gran diferencia que tenían ambos, eran los colores que normalmente portaban en el castillo y el hecho de que de Regulus se hubiese cortado el cabello, tan corto cómo solían usarlo James o Peter.

\- Pues tampoco es asunto tuyo el por qué estoy solo… - el chico se acercó acortando la distancia entre ambos. – Cuida tu espalda hermano, nunca sabes con qué te puedes topar…

Regulus sonrió irónicamente y pasó de largo, dejándole ahí, solo y sin saber qué decir.

Sirius apretó sus puños. Se sentía frustrado y molesto.

El tiempo ya no era el mismo, sin duda alguna.

Ellos ya no eran unos niños y por mucho que él hubiese añorado en algún momento, volver a ser lo de antes, volver a compartir cómo antes, antes de que Regulus fuese corrompido por el lado oscuro, sabe que eso no ocurrirá. Sabe que lo que fueron alguna vez no volverá.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y levantó la mirada, topándose con el despejado cielo y sus hermosas estrellas, guiándole.

Irónico que odiara y amara tanto las estrellas.

Irónico que él tuviera el nombre gracias a una constelación.

Suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Se giró bruscamente, topándose con su mejor amigo. – Mierda Potter, me asustaste…

James sonrió, traía la cara manchada con tierra, pero se veía feliz. - ¿De cuándo aquí tienes el corazón tan chico?

Empezaron a caminar, de regreso al castillo. – Supongo que estoy cansado…

James lo miró sospechosamente unos segundos y estuvo tentado de preguntarle si pasaba algo, pero se contuvo. Si Sirius quería hablar con él, lo haría por su cuenta y él no apresuraría las cosas.

Por lo que entraron bromeando, cómo siempre y dirigiéndose al gran comedor.


	17. 17

Aquí estamos con nuevo drabble!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tanto en review como internos!

Euge32: Efectivamente Sirius tiene un hermano de aquellos... Creo que tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para saber en qué va lo de James con Lily. Pero espero que puedas disfrutar de este!

Mafecin: Ya hablamos sobre este cap, así que no tengo mucho que decirte! Simplemente gracias por tus comentarios y motivaciones!

Mariapalitos: Gracias por tus comentarios, como te he dicho, eres mi más fiel lectora de todas las locuras que se me ocurren!! Gracias!

Empecemos!!

Nota: ¡Consideremos que los artefactos muggles funcionan a la perfección en Hogwarts!

~~~~~

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lograban tener una tarde tranquila solo para ellos. Con todas las cosas que han ocurrido últimamente, aquellos momentos eran cada vez más escasos, por lo que, aunque no lo digan abiertamente, se sienten sumamente felices en esa situación.

Movieron las cuatro camas de la habitación hacia las esquinas y se encuentran sentados en el suelo, con varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías y desperdigadas por ahí, mientras que han comenzado a abrir una botella de whisky de fuego, pasándosela de uno en uno.

Según James, todos los últimos acontecimientos eran meritorios de celebrar, por lo que tanto él como SIrius se habían escapado durante la mañana a Hogsmeade para abastecerse de licor, cigarrillos y por supuesto, chocolate para Remus.

La primavera estaba de lleno en el castillo, el frío invierno ya les había abandonado hace un par de semanas y la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encargaba de pasar las tardes en las afueras del castillo, a orillas del lago o bajo los árboles.

Pero no ellos.

No, ellos están ahí, a plena tarde, emborrachándose en su habitación.

La música de los Rolling Stones suena fuerte y clara retumbando en las paredes, y Sirius se ha estirado hacia el gramófono, subiéndole el volumen a más no poder, mientras entona el coro de "Satisfaction"

\- Maldición Padfoot, deja de chillar... - James le había lanzado un cojín, riendo como idiota.

Sirius por su parte lo hizo a un lado de un manotazo y se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, sin dejar de cantar. De hecho, está cantando con más ánimo y fuerza de ser posible, consiguiendo que un par de segundos después, James se le una.

El coro de chillidos que ambos están presentando, tiene con ataque de risa a Remus y Peter, que les miran sumamente entretenidos.

\- Uno de los mejores inventos de la vida es el gramófono, sin duda alguna... - Peter dijo resueltamente.

Cada vez que el más bajo de los chicos bebía, era capaz de decir las cosas que se le ocurrían, sin pensar que pudiese sonar idiota.

Aunque claramente no era el caso, ya que estaban todos de acuerdo.

Bueno casi todos.

\- Te equivocas Wormtail...El mejor invento de la vida son los Rolling Stones y su maravillosa música... - Sirius le refutó, bebiendo un gran sorbo de whisky de fuego, y pasándole posteriormente la botella a James.

\- En ese caso, lo mejor de la vida, debe ser el destino que nos unió a Remus, ya que... - a James poco y nada se le entendía lo que decía, el grado etílico en su sangre al parecer era superior a él, pero ellos tres tenían una maestría en comprenderlo en esas situaciones. - si no fuera por él, no conoceríamosni el gramófono ni a los Rolling...

Remus llevó los brazos hacia cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo y subió los hombros, fingiendo una modestia que no poseía.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con James... - bromeó, siendo ahora él quien bebiese whisky desde la botella.

\- Humildad ante todo Monny... Humildad ante todo... - lo molestó Sirius, sentándose esta vez al lado de él y quitándole la botella de las manos.

Bebió un largo sorbo y suspiró ampliamente cuando el líquido bajó por su garganta, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Remus había aparecido en Hogwarts con el gramófono cuando estaban en tercer año. Lo había encontrado en el entretecho de su casa y le había pedido a su madre que se lo prestara para llevarlo al castillo. Desde aquel momento que el instrumento se encuentra en la habitación de los merodeadores.

\- Deberíamos hacer un sorteo y ver quién se quedará con el... - el comentario que de casual no tenía nada, salió de los labios del chico de cabello rizado, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Me parece una perfecta idea... - lo apoyó James, mientras Remus los miraba estupefacto de uno a otro.

\- ¡Por qué si es mío!

Pero les ignoraron y comenzaron entre ambos a idear maneras distintas de poder sortearlo. Solo Peter lo miró unos segundos, con cara de sincera preocupación y culpabilidad, que poco le duró, ya que apenas James mencionó su nombre, se unió a la conversación, apoyando las ideas de ambos.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un duelo?

\- ¿Podríamos hacer una carrera en escoba?

\- ¿Ver quién atrapa primero la snitch?

Remus los miraba a los tres, sin poder creer siquiera que lo estuvieran considerando.

\- ¿Hacerle una travesura a Filch?

\- ¿Enviarle una carta de amor a un profesor?

Todos miraron a Peter apenas aquella última frase salió de sus labios.

El chico se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, ya que se ruborizo de inmediato hasta las orejas y empezó a tartamudear, diciendo incoherencias para justificarse.

Solo un par de segundos bastaron para que los otros tres estallaran en risas escandalosas.

Sirius volvió a trasladarse de puesto y se sentó entre Remus y Peter, pasándole esta vez un brazo por los hombros a él...

\- Anda Peter, cuéntanos... ¿De qué profesor estás enamorado? - le pasó la botella de whisky para rematar el comentario.

James y Remus volvieron a estallar en risas, mientras el más bajo de los merodeadores la tomaba, llevándola a sus labios

\- De nadie, era solo una idea... - dijo bajo, pero no pudo evitar que los otros tres volvieran a reír.

\- No te creo... ¿Mcgonagall? - James le molestó, por lo que volvió a balbucear.

\- Ya, ya... Déjenlo y volvamos a lo del gramófono, que me interesa quedarme con él...

\- ¡Sirius!

Remus le espetó, chillando.

\- ¡Rems! - el animago le imitó, riendo.

El chico de cabello castaño claro le quitó la botella de whisky a Peter y tomó un largo sorbo, ignorando las miradas que estaban sobre él.

\- ¿Realmente creen que los voy a dejar quedarse con Mi gramófono? - puntualizó, mirando de uno a otro.

Remus revoloteo los ojos al verlos asentir a los tres.

\- Su descaro es sorprendente... - negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un concurso de piropos? Monny puede escoger el mejor y decidir.

James propuso sin importarle la cara de estupefacción que Remus le dedicó.

\- ¡No voy a dárselos!

\- Bien, yo parto... - Peter levantó la mano, pidiendo el primer turno, a lo que los otros dos simplemente asintieron.

\- No me interesa escucharlos... - pero a él nadie le escuchaba, vio a Peter levantar una nueva botella de whisky y aclararse la garganta.

\- Gracias Remus por ser un excelente amigo... Sino fuera por ti, no me habría integrado a este grupo nunca... Gracias por siempre ayudarme a entender las materias, eres el mejor...

Peter, el pequeño y tímido Peter le guiñó un ojo luego de terminar de hablar y el licántropo se atragantó con el trago.

James y Sirius rieron estrepitosamente. - Bien ahí Wormtail, bien ahí, diste en el clavo... - James lo alabó.

Sirius le tuvo que golpear la espalda a Remus, para que volviera a la normalidad y dejara de toser, aunque él no dejaba de reír.

\- Mi turno, mi turno... - James se sentó más cerca de Remus, mirándole fijamente. - Monny...

\- Estoy asustado, ya no me gusta este juego... - las doradas orbes de Remus miraron a las oscuras de James, que no dejaba de sonreírle ampliamente.

Se sentía ligeramente nervioso.

\- Remus, gracias por haber convencido a Lily de que me diera una oportunidad... Estaré toda la vida agradecido contigo...

Remus esperó, porque intuye que va a rematar con algo. Pero después de unos cuantos segundos, nada pasó. Así que el licántropo simplemente le sonrió, amplia y sinceramente.

\- Eres tan fome Potter... Te has vuelto un aburrido... - Sirius le molestó, revoloteando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

\- Cállate Black...

James estaba sonrojado, aunque no eran capaces de distinguir si correspondía a su ebriedad o a un sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- De acuerdo, mi turno...

Sirius levantó la botella que le había quitado a Peter y en modo de brindis, dijo a voz fuerte.

\- Gracias Rems... - guardo silencio unos segundos y su coqueta sonrisa se amplió. El susodicho sintió un escalofrío. - Gracias porque me has dado el mejor sexo de mis cortos 17 años...

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue simultáneo.

James estalló en carcajadas, dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo. No podía creer el descaro de su amigo.

Peter los miró unos segundos de uno a otro y un excesivo sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro, mientras bloqueaba como pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.

Sirius había vuelto a beber, sin inmutarse, pero no predijo la reacción de Remus, que tomó el mismo cojín que James le hubiese tirado antes y lo lanzó directamente a la cara del animago, derramándole el trago encima.

\- ¡El whisky! - se lamentó mientras reía, borracho claramente.

\- Idiota... - el susurro de Remus fue solo escuchado por Sirius.

\- Claramente no podemos competir contra eso Peter, estamos jodidos... - Peter asintió al escucharlo, aun sonrojado a más no poder.

Remus miró al chico de gafas y está vez fue él que río animadamente, seguido de los demás.

Aquella sería siempre una relación de amistad demasiado extraña.

Demasiado perfecta.


	18. 18

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, este lo escribí hace ya un rato, espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias por sus lecturas y review!

~~~~

Esa mañana James estaba un poco molesto. La noche anterior el condenado de su mejor amigo, se había dado el lujo de aplicar un hechizo no verbal en la puerta de la habitación, por lo que le fue imposible abrirla, cómo siempre. Por ese mismo motivo, tanto él como Peter, habían tenido que dormir en la sala común y ahora le dolía la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, unos niños de segundo año le miraban sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que veían. Pero claro, quién podía culparlos, si el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba todo doblado durmiendo en un sofá. Se enderezó y acomodó sus gafas, poniéndose de pie y dándose cuenta de que estaba solo.

El maldito de Peter tampoco le había despertado y no había ni rastros de él por ninguna parte.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación, ignorando a los chiquillos que susurraban a sus espaldas. Tampoco vio a Lily que le observaba divertida desde la escalera que da a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Cuando James entró en la habitación, no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto, se sintió ligeramente más frustrado. Se mordió los labios y se fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha y despejarse o mataría a Sirius apenas lo viera y de paso, a Remus también.

Cerca de media hora después, ingreso al gran comedor, dónde la mayoría de los alumnos ya había desayunado y estaban en las afueras del castillo, disfrutando del primaveral día que el tiempo les había otorgado. Aprovechando el domingo, cómo a él mismo le gustaría estar haciendo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de los leones, sus mejores amigos y su novia estaban ahí, riendo y conversando. Pasó junto a Peter y antes de dar media vuelta para sentarse junto a Lily, se dio el gusto de agarrar un mechón de pelo de Sirius y tironeárselo, logrando que su amigo se atragantara con el cereal que estaba comiendo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y cuando los dorados ojos de Remus se toparon con los de James, este explotó. – Estoy muy molesto, con ambos… - les apuntó con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba una tostada y se la metía a la boca.

\- ¿Qué bicho te picó Potter? – Sirius había llevado una de sus manos a su cabeza, ahí dónde mismo segundos antes James le tirara el cabello.

James con la boca llena de comida le espetó. – Mno lo sé… una pulmga a lo mejor… - tragó lo que tenía en la boca. – Porque, ¿puede haber pulgas en el sofá de la sala común no crees?

La mente de Remus trabajó rápidamente en ello y sintió los colores subir por sus mejillas al comprender la implicancia de aquello, pero prefirió por el momento, no interferir en aquella discusión, aunque tuviera mucho que ver en ella.

Sirius por su parte le miraba sorprendido y después de unos segundos, estalló en una carcajada, sin poder creer lo que pasaba… - Pero Prongs… ¿por qué dormiste ahí?

\- ¡Cómo que por qué! – algunas migas de pan saltaron de la boca de James al plato de Sirius, en el preciso instante en que le respondió. - ¡Te parece poco haber bloqueado la puerta! ¡Maldito Sirius, llevabas demasiado sin hacer algo así!

Sirius no podía dejar de reír, se había agarrado el estómago y echado hacia atrás en la silla, sin evitar burlarse de su mejor amigo. – Eres tan idiota Jimmy… - una traicionera lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos de Sirius, que no se molestó en limpiar.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡YO POR QUÉ!

James estaba ofuscado, Remus lo sabía.

\- Pero James… Peter durmió en su cama, ¿por qué tu no volviste? – el licántropo fue cauteloso al hablar, que no quería que le saltara comida desde la boca de James a él también.

El chico de gafas de atragantó y fulminó a Peter con la mirada. - ¡Por qué no me despertaste! ¡Traidor!

\- Lo intenté James, pero no despertabas… - el pequeño y rechoncho muchacho se excusó, aunque no logró menguar el enojo de su amigo.

\- Estoy demasiado molesto… ¡Con los tres!

El chico había olvidado que Lily estaba ahí, a su lado, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando la chica puso una de sus manos en su brazo, instándole a calmarse.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola sorprendido. – Había olvidado que estabas aquí…

Lily por su parte solo sonrió y tomó una servilleta, limpiando la comisura de los labios de su novio, que aún tenía rastros de migas. – Lo noté James…

\- Odio a estos tres, en verdad que si…

James ignoró el sobresalto que tuvo Peter ante aquella aseveración.

Los verdes y hermosos ojos de Lily le observaron y en un par de segundos, ella se acercó a él, besándolo suavemente en los labios. – Buenos días, Potter…

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como si fuera un hechizo, una amplia sonrisa acudió a sus labios y por mágico e irreal que sonara, el enojo lo abandonó.

Lily era su medicina y podría aguantar cualquier cosa si ella estaba a su lado.

Al chico no le importó nada y acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, siendo esta vez él quien le besara, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos fuera a parar al hermoso y largo cabello de su novia, permitiendo que sus dedos jugaran con sus colorinas hebras.

Cuando se separaron, los tres merodeadores restantes habían desaparecido del gran comedor, dejándoles en su mundo.

\- Te vi en la mañana, despertando en el sofá… - la sonrisa de Lily le contagió.

\- No te imaginas cómo me duele la espalda, de verdad que estoy molesto con Remus y Sirius… - James se acomodó las gafas, mientras bebía jugo nuevamente.

\- No los voy a justificar, pero les entiendo… de cierto modo.

James la miró de reojo y decidió molestarla. – Si supieras lo que hacen en aquella habitación, no creo que les defenderías cómo lo estás haciendo.

La observó unos segundos, esperando su reacción, mientras los colores subían por las mejillas de Lily y comenzaba a espetarle que por qué le hacía algo así. - ¡Por qué tienes que traer aquellas imágenes a mi mente!

La chica le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, que muy por el contrario, fue más fuerte de lo que hubiese esperado, pero le hizo reír ampliamente al ver como sus mejillas estaban camufladas con su cabello, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

Esa chica siempre le alegraba y le asustaba darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, siendo que tan solo tiene 17 años.


	19. 19

Vergüenza subiendo esto! Hace bastante que no escribía algo así, en un tono más elevado!

Mafecin: gracias por tus review y espero que disfrutes este pequeño drabble, nuevamente xD!

Gracias a todos los que disfrutan de esta historia de locuras!

Por cierto, cronológicamente, este drabble va antes del subido anteriormente.

~~~~

A Sirius no le importa lo que las personas opinen de él, nunca le ha importado y ahora no es la excepción. Ni siquiera en aquella circunstancia.

Remus y él están en la cama del licántropo, sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados. Hasta hace un par de minutos, estaban bastante ensimismados en lo que hacían. Los besos y caricias habían sido lo único que les importase.

El mayor había cerrado la habitación con un hechizo no verbal, mismo hechizo según le recordó Remus, que utilizaba cuando llevaba a las chicas a la habitación, para que nadie les molestara. Ellos nunca habían sido capaces de contrarrestarlo (al menos James y él) y aunque Remus intentó sonsacarle el contra hechizo en ese momento, lo único que consiguió fue un beso voraz de parte del animago, que le empujó contra la cama en aquel instante, devorándolo.

Las manos del mayor recorrieron los costados del cuerpo del más alto, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa, permitiendo que las yemas de los largos dedos del chico rozaran su piel, mientras sus labios se perdían en su cuello.

Los suspiros amortiguados del licántropo estaban llenando por completo la habitación, mientras Sirius se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, quitándose su propia camisa, para hacer lo mismo con la contraría, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Esta vez sus dedos rozaron las cicatrices del pecho de su compañero, para luego trazarlas con sus labios, dejando una estela húmeda a su paso. Jugó con su lengua unos instantes en el ombligo del mas alto y le desabrochó los pantalones, aunque no logró hacer nada más, porque en ese preciso instante, Remus puso una de sus manos sobre las contrarias y le detuvo.

Sirius se enderezó a espetarle que no comenzara, que nadie les iba a interrumpir, que no era la primera vez que harían aquello, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, pues dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lugar en dónde las doradas pupilas del licántropo estaban fijas, divisando una lechuza en el alféizar de la ventana, que los miraba, con una carta atada a su pata.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola. Intentó tomar la carta, pero el animal no se lo permitió. – Creo que es para ti Remus…

El muchacho se puso de pie, sin mirar directamente a Sirius y se acercó, rozando las plumas del ave, desató la carta y la bella lechuza gris emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

Remus no había dicho una sola palabra, pero sabía perfectamente de quién era la carta. Había visto a esa lechuza al menos tres veces por semana durante los primeros meses de clases, mientras se carteaba con el chico que conociese en el verano.

De hecho, recordaba perfectamente que, por esa misma razón, había tenido una discusión con Sirius en alguna oportunidad y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

Volvió a la cama, ahí donde Sirius le esperaba y se acostó a su lado, tragando hondo. - ¿Quién te escribe?

Ladeó la cabeza levemente, topándose con los grises ojos del chico a su lado y suspiró. – Alguien que conocí en el verano…

Dejó la carta en el velador a un lado, no tenía sentido que la leyera ahora. - ¿Tuex novio?

Remus sonrió. – No era mi novio, pero puede que algo así…

El ceño fruncido de Sirius le causo mucha gracia. Demasiada.

Se acercó a él, abesarle, pero el animago se hizo a un lado. Ladeo el rostro, evitando el contacto de sus labios. – Pads…

Ver a Sirius celoso era una situación divertida. – Anda, léela, debe tener algo interesante que decirte…

\- Sirius… - los dedos de Remus se enredaron en las rizadas hebras del cabello del mayor, jugando con ellas, rozándole el cuello en el proceso.

\- No me importa… - el mohín en sus labios era adorable.

\- Me parece muy divertido que de tu boca salga una frase y tu cuerpo me esté enseñando otra, ¿no crees?

Esta vez fue el turno del licántropo de mover sus manos por el pecho contrario, deslizando sus dedos por su piel, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón contrario, ahí en dónde desabrochó el botón y se permitió el impulso de continuar, rozando su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, dónde claramente nuevamente comenzaba a ser visible su virilidad.

\- Estas jugando con fuego Lupin…

\- Los licántropos no nos quemamos Black… - los labios de Remus rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja del otro chico, enviando corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo. – Sabes, creo que si podría leer la carta y responderle…

\- Si serás… - las grises pupilas de Sirius se encontraban brillosas cuando le miró.

La mano del mayor fue mucho más veloz y se enredó en los claros cabellos de Remus, tironeándole contra sí, mientras le besa, con prisas y ansias.

Remus pasó una pierna por encima de su compañero y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarle… esta vez fue su turno de mordisquearle los labios, quedándose con un ronco gemido ahogado.

\- Sabes, sería buena opción que le escribieras… - ambas manos de Sirius habían ido a parar al trasero de Remus,pegándolocontra su pelvis… - Así puedes decirle, que tienes el novio más sexy del mundo mágico e incluso… - entre beso y beso, Sirius no era capaz de quedarse callado. – El novio más sexy del mundo muggle también…

El castaño sonrió al escucharlo, y se agachó levemente, besándole el mentón y trasladándose a su cuello. - ¿Quién dijo esa mentira? Porque yo no he sido…

Un sensual gruñido escapó de los labios del moreno cuando los dientes contrarios se apresaron a su manzana de adán… - No me importa lo que digas, yo sé que lo soy…

\- ¿Quién te tiene con el ego tan engañado Black? – las dilatadas y doradas pupilas se prendaron de las grisáceas, mientras el más alto de ambos chicos seguía bajando con sus labios por el pecho del mayor.

\- No es un engaño, es la realidad y ni aunque Merlín me dijera lo contrario, le creería… - gruñó y cerró los ojos, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, dejando que un gemido escapara de sus labios cuando los labios de Remus se prendaron de su entrepierna, por sobre su ropa interior.

\- Pues, alguien tiene que bajarte de esa nube… o el golpe va a ser muy feo…

\- S-Sólo cállate y sigue en lo que estás, que no me importa que pienses al respecto… - una de las manos de Sirius viajó al cada día más largo cabello de Remus, enredando sus dedos ahí, guiándole a continuar.

Por su parte, el licántropo no se hizo de rogar y continuó con lo que hubiesen comenzado antes de la molesta interrupción.


	20. 20

De acuerdo, tenía pendiente algo así desde hace mucho, aunque no salió cómo esperaba, pero bueno, estas cosas siempre toman vida propia, al menos pude lanzar la idea inicial que tenía en la cabeza.

  


¡Gracias a todos aquellos que disfrutan de estas locuras que se me ocurren, gracias por sus review, que siempre son más que bienvenidos y me motivan a seguir con esto! 

  


Mafecin: No sé si quedó cómo esperaba, pero bueno, espero que te guste. 

Magra: Que bueno que estés disfrutando de este ff! Espero no defraudar!

Mariapalitos: Gracias por tus eternas buenas vibras!

  


~~~~

  


Aquel día se estaba disputando la final de Quidditch de ese año. Debido a que gran parte de los jugadores de Slytherin eran alumnos de séptimo año, habían decidido adelantarla, por lo que se estaba llevando a cabo el primer fin de semana de marzo, de esa manera, no topaba con los Extasis que debían rendir durante los próximos meses.

  


Al menos 3/4 partes de las gradas del campo de Quidditch estaban repletas del dorado y rojo escarlata distintivo de los leones, mientras que en la esquina que les correspondía defender a las serpientes, se podía distinguir claramente, el verde esmeralda y plateado de estas. 

  


El ruido era ensordecedor por parte de los espectadores y las gradas retumbaron fuertemente en el momento en que los jugadores salieron al campo. 

  


Los gritos y abucheos se fueron perdiendo entre la gente unos segundos después, cuando sonó el silbato y los jugadores emprendieron el vuelo, posicionándose en sus respectivos lugares. 

  


Lily, Remus y Peter, se encontraban entre los espectadores, en primera fila en uno de los costados de la cancha, por lo que lograron seguir el ritmo del juego apenas este comenzó. 

  


Los tres chicos vieron a James perderse en lo alto del cielo, fijando la vista y buscando la Snitch Dorada, dando vueltas por el campo, mientras el juego se realizaba bajo él. Según el castaño había escuchado durante la última semana en su habitación, la ventaja que tenían los leones por sobre las serpientes, -estúpidas serpientes- tuvo el descaro de aclarar Sirius en su mente, solo se completaría si lograban ganar por al menos 150 puntos, lo que ponía a James en un gran aprieto, porque de ser así, o atrapaba la pequeña y escurridiza pelota rápidamente, o perderían si les lograban anotar y él no estaba lo suficientemente pendiente del juego. 

  


Es por ello, que le vieron dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar, sin perder de vista lo que ocurría en el juego.

  


Por otra parte, en el centro de este, Sirius se encargaba de gritar a los jugadores, a motivarlos y porque negarlo, hasta insultarlos, cada vez que perdían la Quaffle y esta caía en manos del otro equipo. 

  


No está de más decir, que el canino animago de aquel grupo, estaba lanzando cómo un verdadero bastardo la Bludger a cada jugador de verde que veía, sin fijarse bien a dónde iba a dar, porque se encontraba ayudando al Guardián de su equipo, evitando que les anotaran algún tanto. 

  


En algún instante en que transcurría todo aquello, Lily se vio en la obligación de contener la respiración, porque una de aquellas Blugder pasó peligrosamente por un costado de James, logrando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio. Gracias a Merlín, su novio tenía buenos reflejos, por lo que pudo volver a enderezarse inmediatamente, no sin antes lanzar un par de improperios a su mejor amigo.

  


La pelirroja había tomado una de las manos de Remus entre las suyas, apretándola cuando aquello pasó, por lo que se giró a sonreírle por devolverle el gesto y se dio cuenta de que su amigo no la miraba, sino que tenía la vista fija en el campo de juego, o más bien dicho, en James que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. 

  


Lily soltó un grito de sorpresa, cuando vio a ambos buscadores volar en dirección a ellos, incluso Peter soltó un chillido agudo, porque si no fuera por Remus, que lo agarró de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia un lado en el momento preciso, parte de la escoba de James le hubiese dado directamente en la cara, en el mismo instante en que este realizó un medio giro, esquivando al buscador de Slytherin, y atrapó la Snitch, que volaba despreocupada, junto al cabello de Lily, intentando perderse entre él. 

  


La pelirroja llevó ambas manos a su boca cuando el estadio estalló en gritos eufóricos. Miró ligeramente hacia un lado de su rostro y pudo distinguir las veloces alas de la pequeña pelota, que sobresalían por los costados de la mano de James, mientras éste la tenía aprisionada fuertemente.

  


Los verdes ojos de la chica se prendaron de los oscuros ojos de su novio y sonrió ampliamente, bajando sus manos hacia su regazo, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. 

  


Lily en ese momento está segura, de que nunca antes se había sentido más enamorada de aquel engreído chico, cómo lo está en ese instante. 

  
Porque a pesar de que acaba de ganar un partido importante, a pesar de que incluso acaba de ganar la copa de Quidditch, los ojos de James solo la observan a ella, solo la ven a ella. La admira con su arrogante y hermosa sonrisa y es capaz de traspasar aquellas emociones a la pelirroja.

  


No sabe qué hacer cuando lo ve acercarse más aún de ser posible, acortando la distancia entre ambos y manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, la tomó de la nuca con la mano libre, besándola, ahí enfrente a todos aquellos alumnos, en frente de todos los profesores, en frente del estadio repleto de gente. La besó y para ella nada más importó. 

  


No importaron los gritos, las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos aquellos que no creían los rumores de James Potter y Lily Evans saliendo juntos, de todos aquellos que no les habían visto nunca por los pasillos, no importó nada, porque cuando el chico de cabello azabache se alejó lo suficiente para sonreír contra sus labios, supo que solo le importaba él en ese momento.

  


Él y su maravillosa forma de besar. 

Él y su encantadora sonrisa arrogante. 

Él y su elegancia para alejarse de ella, guiñándole un ojo y prometiéndole sin palabras, que ella era lo más importante. 

  


Después de eso, se siente la chica más afortunada. 

  


Lily es perfectamente capaz de distinguir a su lado la burlesca y sarcástica sonrisa de Remus, luego de que James se ha alejado, con la mano en alto y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, siendo recibido por los demás miembros del equipo, cómo todo un campeón, con vítores de alegría. 

  


\- Oh cállate… - ruborizada, le espetó a su amigo, que no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas, seguido de Peter, que también había observado la situación, aunque este aún no se sintiera con la suficiente confianza de decirle algo a la chica. 

  


\- No he dicho absolutamente nada… - le respondió entre risas, mientras observaba a sus amigos festejar aquel triunfo. 

  


Incluso él, que no tiene idea de Quidditch, se siente feliz por ellos. 

  


Unos minutos después, se encuentran de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, dónde probablemente la celebración dure hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

  


En algún punto del patio, perdieron a Peter, que se fue camino al campo de juego, junto a la gran mayoría de los Gryffindor.

  


\- Sabes, estaba pensando… - Lily miró hacia un lado, prestándole atención. – Recordé una conversación que tuvimos a comienzos de este curso… 

  


\- ¿Cuál conversación? – lo miró curiosa, mientras daban la vuelta a un pasillo. 

  


\- ¿Cómo era? – Remus fingió pensar, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón. - ¡Ah sí! – la apuntó con un dedo y sonrió, mientras se detenían frente al retrato de la dama gorda. 

  


Guardó silencio unos segundos, ofuscándola. - ¡Habla quieres! 

  


El licántropo rió e imitándola, habló. – Remus, me gusta Potter tanto como te podría gustar a ti Black… o algo así era… - el alto chico la miró, esperando su reacción. 

  


Lily abrió la boca, mirándolo sorprendida y un par de segundos después, rio, amplia y sinceramente. - Eres un idiota con muy buena memoria, ¿lo sabias?

  


\- Por supuesto que sí… ambos lo somos… - le respondió divertido, traspasando el retrato.

  


Siguieron riendo, mientras entraban a su sala común, sin importarles que los alumnos ahí presentes les miraran extrañados, por el escándalo que traían.

  



	21. 21

Esto quedó más largo y más cursi de lo que quería, pero como siempre, tomó vida propia... So...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Mafecín, Magra, SerenaMileto, IsabellaMalfoyG y Mariapalitos, espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

~~~~

Aquel sábado 12 de marzo, Sirius estaba vuelto un energúmeno, por decirlo menos. Llevaba semanas preparando aquello, había tenido que pedirle ayuda, para su pesar, a Lily, porque él, que poco y nada conoce del mundo muggle, no había sabido cómo buscar lo que se le había metido en la cabeza para darle de regalo de cumpleaños a Remus.

Claro, podría haberle obsequiado algún libro, como cada año, o una buena cantidad de chocolates de Honeydukes, también cómo hace cada año, pero no, esta vez no, esta vez es diferente y su ego no le permite que su regalo sea simplemente uno más para el castaño.

Las cosas ese año son diferentes.

Su regalo debe ser especial y se ha empeñado en ello. Y como bien todos saben, cuando a Sirius Black se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque o le haga cambiar de parecer al respecto.

Es por eso que está ahí, en la sala común, esperando a su novio.

Esa mañana Remus había quedado, junto a la pelirroja, en ayudar a unos alumnos de primer año con sus deberes de pociones y encantamientos, porque claro, el gran prefecto perfecto, no podía negarse cuando alguien le pedía ayuda y acudía en su auxilio, excepto claro, cuando se trataba de él, porque en esas circunstancias, el castaño no tenía ni la más remota duda en enviarlo lejos, muy lejos con sus peticiones.

Porque claro, si Sirius iba y le decía que estaba aburrido, que fuera un buen novio, (o en su defecto un buen amigo algunos meses antes) y le pedía que lo entretuviera, Remus le salía con que no lo molestara, que estaba ocupado y le dejara en paz, que se largara con James por ahí, a hacer alguna estupidez. Y era siempre enfático en pedirle que se asegurara de que no los pillaran.

Las cosas no siempre eran así claramente, porque vivían en detención, pero al menos existía la intención.

Por otro lado, si Sirius iba y se aparecía de la nada interrumpiendo su estudio y exigiéndole algo de cariño, o puntualmente, algo de sexo, Remus también lo mandaba lejos, aunque en esas oportunidades, era a algún baño de los pisos superiores, esos que nadie ocupa e incluso debido a su insistencia, le había ofrecido en alguna oportunidad el baño de prefectos, en su horario, para que se desahogara. ¡Él solo!

El pelinegro siempre hacía un mohín con sus labios cuando recordaba aquella vez, justo cómo está ahora.

Lo peor, es que así era Remus, un insensible con él y un encanto de chico con el resto.

Así que después de todo eso, sigue ahí, sentado en uno de los sofás, moviendo una pierna nerviosa e insistentemente, pasando a llevar la mesa a su lado constantemente, mientras James y Peter juegan ajedrez mágico, en el cual el chico de gafas va ganando por tercera vez consecutiva.

De vez en cuando su mejor amigo le dirige miradas de reproche, porque ha estado a punto de botarles el juego en un par de oportunidades, pero él, ni siquiera se da por aludido y no hace más que dedicarle una mirada inocente, de cinismo puro como bien podría enfatizar el de gafas.

Miró la hora en el gran reloj de pared que hay sobre la chimenea y suspiró, si Remus no se apuraba iban a llegar tarde.

Él no quiere llegar tarde, mucho menos a su primera cita real con el castaño, aunque este no sepa realmente que lo es.

\- Estás peor que novia abandonada… - fulminó a James con la mirada cuando le escuchó.

\- Cállate… - iba a decirle algo más, cuando los vio aparecer por el retrato, una sonriente y radiante Evans, seguido de un sonriente Lupin.

Se puso de pie de un salto y estuvo, nuevamente, a punto de derribar el juego, de hecho, uno de los jinetes de un caballo, lo amenazó con su espada.

James dejó por unos instantes el juego de lado y se puso de pie, imitándolo y tomó el bolso de Lily, abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, que la chica correspondió inmediatamente.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron, te juro que ya no aguanto a este perro pulgoso y sus hormonas de idiota enamorado… - Podría haber sido un susurro, pero claro, es James, así que no lo fue y probablemente, media sala común lo escucho.

Al menos Sirius tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño, que le miró confundido unos instantes, como no creyendo lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

\- Bueno, para que sepas lo que ha sido aguantarte todos estos años… - Porque claro, por mucho que el sonrojo siguiera en sus mejillas, no iba a evitar que el ácido comentario de vuelta saliera de sus labios.

Peter y Lily rieron al verlos interactuar como siempre, pero Remus solo miró a Sirius unos instantes más, mientras las grises pupilas no dejaban de observarlo.

No es que el castaño no recordara que Sirius lo había obligado a entregarle toda la tarde de aquel sábado a él, sin importarle la cantidad de deberes que debía hacer, porque al final, había terminado de acceder a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Le mostró su bolso y luego las escaleras, dándole a entender que volvía enseguida.

Cuando Remus se fue, Sirius se giró abruptamente a James y lo agarró del cuello con uno de sus brazos, mientras este otro, solo reía y le daba manotazos, gimiéndole que le soltara, en eso estaban, cuando el ajedrez definitivamente fue a dar al suelo. – Noooo, iba ganando…

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Peter ante su chillido y estallaron en risas. – Nunca vas a ganarle a Prongs, asúmelo Wormtail. – Sirius le desordenó el rubio cabello, mientras se alejaba de ahí, en el instante en que Remus bajaba.

Sirius nunca iba a confesarlo en voz alta, pero le gustaba como se veía el castaño así, con unos jeans oscuros a su talla, con zapatillas, una camisa clara y un chaleco cerrado y gris sobre esta. Era su estilo, ligeramente anticuado, pero a él le gustaba y era lo único que importaba.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de la escalera que da a los dormitorios de las chicas. Hace un tiempo, probablemente antes de San Valentín, alguna de las chicas o incluso puede haber sido un chico, no lo sabe ciencia a cierta, colocaron un gran espejo de pie junto a las escaleras, por lo que aprovecho de mirarse en este.

Ese día había decidido usar unos jeans negros y ajustados, sus usuales bototos, una polera oscura y una camisa negra y abierta sobre esta que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de su clavícula, llevaba la chaqueta en la mano y alcanzó a Remus cuando iba saliendo por el retrato.

\- Estás actuando extraño… - fue lo primero que el castaño le dijo cuando salieron por el pasillo.

El moreno se apuntó con un dedo y sonrió, restándole importancia con la mano. – Te tengo una sorpresa…

Avanzaron uno al lado del otro, durante varios minutos, saliendo de los terrenos del castillo, hacia Hogsmeade.

\- Mientras tu sorpresa no sea encerrarme en el baño de las tres escobas… otra vez…

La perruna risa del mayor de ambos no se hizo esperar, contagiando unos segundos después al castaño, que le miraba divertido. – Fue solo una vez y no es que te hayas quejado mucho… - los ojos de Sirius brillaron con malicia un segundo. – O bueno, puede que sí, depende el contexto con que quieras mirarlo…

El sonrojo subió por el cuello del licántropo sorpresivamente rápido y solo atinó a empujar a Sirius con la mano, dándole en un brazo, haciéndolo reír más aún. - Oh cállate perro idiota…

Los largos mechones oscuros cubrieron el rostro de Sirius, mientras no dejaba de reír e intentaba acomodarse del empujón. Por mucho que algunos vieran a Remus Lupin como un flacucho prefecto, el chico tenía mucha fuerza, solo que no lo aparentaba.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al inicio del pueblo mágico. – Bien, hasta aquí llegamos, ahora debemos aparecernos al lugar al que vamos…

El castaño lo miró preocupado durante unos instantes. - ¿Dónde vamos Padfoof?

Y ahí estaban, los condenados ojos de cachorro. - ¿Confías en mí?

\- No… - la respuesta fue rápida y mordaz, cómo era él.

\- Me ofendes Lupin, en serio…

El animago le ofreció una mano, esperando que la tomara, sin quitar la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Si Remus pudiese tener un solo pensamiento claro en ese instante en que su mano se entrelaza con la contraria, mientras el brillo de los ojos grises se prenda de los suyos, de sus dientes que se asoman ligeramente por entre sus labios, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente en ningún momento, apretando suavemente su mano entre las suyas, sería que está completamente seguro de que Sirius es el hombre más atractivo que ha visto en su vida.

No puede negarlo y lo asusta, le asusta darse cuenta de la intensidad de lo que está sintiendo por el animago, porque no es solo el físico, va mucho más allá.

Remus tuvo que tragar hondo, cerrando los ojos rápidamente, cuando sintió el vuelco al estómago y los pies despegándose del suelo.

La sensación duró solo unos instantes y tuvo que botar el aire que sus pulmones habían guardado, cuando volvió a sentir la tierra firme bajo sus pies.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó de frente y muy de cerca con el rostro del pelinegro, que le observaba entretenido. - ¿No te gusta aparecerte verdad?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. – Lo odio…

Sirius volvió a sonreír y sin previo aviso, se empinó un par de centímetros y acortó la distancia entre ambos, besándolo suave y rápidamente en los labios.

Tan rápido cómo comenzó, terminó, por lo que se hizo a un lado, revelando el nombre del lugar al que habían ido.

"Gran feria costumbrista – venga a conocer los mejores tipos de chocolate del mundo"

El gran pendón colgaba a la entrada del lugar y Remus no pudo evitar sorprenderse y luego sonreír ampliamente ante la vista.

¿De verdad Sirius le había llevado ahí?

Recordaba que hace unas cuantas semanas, había conversado con Lily al respecto. Había leído en un periódico muggle sobre esa feria, entusiasmándose y tenía muchas ganas de asistir, ese sentimiento había durado solo unos instantes, hasta que vio el precio de los tickets de entrada y de lo costosos a lo que se estaban ofreciendo los productos, por lo que desechó la idea apenas esta cruzó por su cabeza.

Sirius sonrió victorioso al ver que el castaño no tenía nada para decir, no siempre podrías conseguir dejar a Remus Lupin sin palabras, por lo que lo tironeó del brazo, sin soltar su mano y se acercó a la caja, entregándole al chico del ingreso los boletos que había comprado anteriormente con ayuda de Lily.

Cuando entraron al lugar, el olor a chocolate inundó sus sentidos y ambos se permitieron disfrutar de aquello, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación.

Sirius sintió la mano del castaño temblar ligeramente entre las suyas y se la apretó. Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que soltarle, pero por mientras, quiere lograr que el momento dure lo más posible.

\- Evans me ayudó a conseguir las entradas, de hecho, hace dos fines de semana me acompañó aquí, mostrándome dónde era… - lo miró de reojo, habían avanzado muy poco, mientras Remus observaba unos chocolates brasileros que llamaron su atención.

Se vio obligado a soltar su mano cuando el castaño tomó una caja con forma de estrella entre las suyas. – Puedes decidir llevar el chocolate que quieras… es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños, claro…

Una de las manos de Sirius viajó a su cabello, jugando con los largos mechones que caían sobre sus hombros. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo.

Vio a Remus volver a dejar la caja sobre el mostrador y girarse a él. – No es necesario, conque hayamos venido, ya es más que suficiente…

El moreno negó con su cabeza eufóricamente. – Nada de eso, debes escoger algo, si no, sentiré que fue una pérdida de tiempo…

El licántropo se le acercó, siendo esta vez él quien acortara la distancia entre ambos y le besó, un beso muy distinto al que le diera Sirius hace unos minutos. Fue avasallante, devorador. Obligó al pelinegro a separar los labios, quien gustoso aceptó, llevando una de sus manos a los cortos mechones castaños, atrayéndole más hacia él, profundizando el contacto mientras sus lenguas luchaban por un control perdido por ambos.

A ninguno de los dos les importó las miradas extrañas e indiscretas que les dedicaron algunas personas, al ver a dos adolescentes besándose ahí, en medio de uno de los pasillos.

\- Gracias Padfoot… Es… Ya es un regalo perfecto… - le susurró sobre los labios cuando se alejaron.

La sincera sonrisa de Remus contagió al animago, que se la devolvió gustoso. – No hay problema… cuando quieras…

Y volvió a besarlo, porque Sirius había contagiado a Remus de su poco sentido de la vergüenza y ahí, donde nadie los conocía, no les importaba en lo más absoluto ser el centro de atención.


	22. 22

No me había dado cuenta todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar!! Dx

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, amo sus review!!

Espero que disfruten este y ojalá no demorarme mucho en los siguientes xD!!

\--

Sirius una vez leyó, en algún lado, que lo único constante en la vida, era el cambio.

No le importa mucho la fuente, ni de dónde lo sacó, pero tiene la certeza que puede haber sido de alguno de esos libros que lee y lee Remus y que él, aunque lo niegue, ojea de vez en cuando.

Es por eso que estando ahí, echado en el pasto junto a James y compartiendo un cigarro de marihuana, sin hablar mucho, es que comprende la veracidad de ello.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho ese año, demasiado si lo analiza tan solo un poco y por mucho que lo hubiese pensado antes, nunca creyó poder tomarlo con tanta calma. Con tanta naturalidad.

Después de darle una calada al cigarrillo se lo ofreció a su amigo, que estaba, al igual que él, con un brazo tras la cabeza, sirviéndole de apoyo, mientras miran el cielo que poco a poco empieza a tornarse rojizo, anunciando el fin del día.

\- Sabes Padfoot...

Sirius lo miró de reojo durante un par de segundos y al ver que el de gafas no decía nada más, le dio un leve codazo.

\- Espabila hombre, ¿qué cosa quieres que sepa?

James sonrió, sin mirarlo.

\- Estoy enamorado, demasiado enamorado...

Black lo miró sorprendido y luego revoloteo los ojos, aunque sabe que el chico no puede verlo.

\- ¿Y la sorpresa en eso? Llevas años diciendo, no, gritando a todo el castillo que estás enamorado de Evans...

El chico a su lado rio unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. - Es que ahora es diferente, Lily es diferente...

\- Explícate...

Lo vio fumar y prácticamente le quitó el cigarro de las manos, dando él una propia calada, que la sintió viajar por todo su cuerpo.

\- Antes era un amor idealizado, por una chica hermosa, inteligente y sincera... - un suspiro fue lo que salió de los labios de su amigo y por alguna extraña razón, Sirius se siente incómodo. - ahora me doy cuenta de que me enamoré de una mujer increíblemente empoderada de si misma y de sus ideales y eso... Eso es lo único que me importa.

Los oscuros ojos de James se toparon directamente con los grises de Sirius, que le mira confundido, sin entender muy bien la diferencia entre una descripción y la otra.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir...

\- Eres tan idiota algunas veces, Black.

Sirius hizo un leve mohín con los labios, porque lo sabe, e hizo el comentario sabiendo que James no se lo dejaría pasar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Y no hagas así con la boca, que no soy Remus y no te pienso besar...

El de gafas fingió una arcada y no se espero lo siguiente, cuando Sirius le saltó encima, en su forma animaga, lamiendole la cara de forma descarada.

\- ¡Quita pulgoso! - James rió intentando quitarse de encima al enorme perro, mientras este lo dejaba todo babeado.

Al final James le agarró una de las negras orejas y lo hizo a un lado cuando el animal dio un chillido adolorido, mientras Sirius volvía a su forma humana, sobándose.

Se tiró nuevamente en el pasto, ya no quedaba casi nada de luz de día y en ese sector, no había más alumnos que ellos dos.

\- Además, Remus no me besa cuando hago pucheros... Al menos no siempre. - fue un susurro que salió unos minutos después, pero James, que lo escuchó perfectamente estalló en carcajadas, logrando que Sirius se sonrojara ligeramente.

\- Por Merlín, eres tan idiota Sirius... Por eso creo que te aguanto y te quiero, así cuando ando contigo, luzco mas inteligente...

Le molestó, pero recibió una burla de vuelta. - Por favor, eso ni aunque anduvieras de amigo de Snape o Mulciber... Siempre serás idiota Jimmy...

El de ojos grises le lanzó un beso de forma exagerada, riendo luego, ambos como idiotas.

Aunque lo nieguen, la marihuana les estaba haciendo efecto.

James prendió otro cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada, mientras con una mano apuntaba a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir.

\- Ahí se ve Sirio...

Sirius recibió el cigarrillo y miró la estrella por la que en honor lleva el estúpido nombre que tiene.

\- Seguro...

\- Padfoot, y tú que tal...

Mientras el cigarro iba de uno a otro, se habían perdido en la tranquilidad de la noche.

\- ¿Yo qué?

El chico de largos rizos acomodó sus dos brazos tras su cabeza, usándolos de apoyo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Estás enamorado?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se giró a mirarlo... - ¿De quién? ¿De Remus?

Está vez fue el turno de James de revolotear los ojos. - ¿De quién más sino? ¿Peter?

\- No que horror y que asco... - James rió al escucharlo. - No traigas esas imágenes mentales a mi cabeza, Potter.

James siguió riendo unos segundos después de que su amigo parara. - ¿Entonces?

Los ojos de Sirius viajaron de una estrella a otra, de una constelación a otra, aquellas que tanto odiaba cuando pensaba en su significado y se tomó su tiempo en responder.

\- No lo sé, no termino de entender qué es estar enamorado... No logro entender lo que sientes por Lily, y se que no es algo así, como lo que mencionaste hace un rato...

Suspiró después de hablar.

\- Lo que siento por Remus es diferente... No es que esté orgulloso de él, o sea, no es que no lo esté, pero no suelo pensar en eso...

James lo escuchaba, sin interrumpirlo.

\- Es raro, somos dos chicos, es raro...

\- ¿Para quien es raro? ¿Para ti? - el de gafas le devolvió el cigarro de marihuana. - Sirius...

\- Para Remus, para todos... No se si para mi... - otro suspiro.

Si Sirius dijera que no le asustaba, estaría mintiendo, si nisiquiera lo pensara, se estaría mintiendo a si mismo.

\- Solo tengo claro, que me gusta estar con él, siempre me ha gustado, solo que ahora, es ligeramente diferente...

\- ¿Por el sexo? - Sirius sonrió arrogante y le miró de medio lado. - Recuerdo lo que dijiste la otra vez...

James subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

\- No sólo por el sexo, de hecho, es más allá de eso... Es un todo... Es complicado...

James no sabe en qué momento se había puesto de medio lado en el pasto a mirarlo de frente, pero ahora que ha vuelto a su posición, de espaldas y con la vista en las estrellas, sonriendo ampliamente es que lo sabe.

\- A eso, se le llama estar enamorado, Padfoot... Y creo, que deberías decírselo...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y convertirme en ti? ¡No gracias!

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como yo? - ante la mirada que le dedicó su mejor amigo, agregó. - Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

Ambos rieron luego de eso, compartiendo lo que quedaba del cigarro.

\- Pero si, puede que esté enamorado, no lo sé... Supongo que lo descubriré...

Se puso de pie y le estiró una mano a James, para que también se levantara, y así, entre risas y empujones, claramente drogados, volvieron al castillo justo a la hora de la cena.


	23. 23

Soy lo peor, llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar... en verdad espero que aun haya gente pendiente de esta historia, porque tengo varias que contar sobre ellos!

Cómo siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus review, me encanta leerlos!

-/-

Sirius iba tranquilo caminando por los pasillos del castillo, aprovechando los pocos días libres que tiene últimamente. Durante un rato se había detenido a presenciar un duelo entre 2 chiquillos de tercer año que se estaba llevando a cabo en el tercer piso, animando al alumno de Gryffindor, obviamente, para que le ganara al creído Ravenclaw al que se enfrentaba. Había tenido que admitir que el alumno de su casa dejaba harto que desear en habilidades, pero él, como un buen superior que es, le había lanzado un hechizo no verbal al otro chico, que le había conseguido una apabullante diferencia al león, otorgándole la victoria cuando le lanzó un _petrificus_, mandándolo al suelo estrepitosamente.

El chico se giró sonriente a mirar a los presentes por la victoria conseguida y Sirius solo pudo guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle de vuelta, cuando las verdes pupilas del chico se fijaron en él.

Después de eso, iba distraído caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando una de las escaleras le tomó desprevenido, cambiando de lugar y enviándolo a un desierto pasillo. Tuvo que agarrarse de uno de los pasamanos para no caer en el proceso. Ignoró por completo las risas de algunos de los cuadros cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio e iba a hacerles una obscenidad con la mano, cuando divisó a alguien sentado al final de las escaleras a dónde había ido a parar.

Sonrió ampliamente y se encaminó hacia allí, bajando escalón por escalón y saltando uno de los últimos antes de llegar abajo, que recordó a último instante trababa el pie cuando lo pisas directamente y se paró detrás del castaño, que concentrado en un libro, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de levantar la cabeza a mirarle, aunque el animago sabe perfectamente, le ha escuchado y sentido acercarse.

\- ¿Qué hace un ratón de biblioteca cómo tú fuera de su hábitat natural?

Vio de medio lado la sonrisa que adornó el rostro del licántropo y decidió bajar los escalones faltantes, sentándose a su lado, muy pegado a él. - ¿Te has perdido?

\- ¿Tú? Al parecer si... que raro ver al egocéntrico Sirius Black por un lugar tan desértico, sin público de por medio con el cual exhibirse…

El pelinegro sonrió amplio y arrogante, siguiéndole el juego. - Estás tú, un público más que suficiente...

\- Lo dudo... - fue solo un susurro, pero se escuchó perfectamente entre ambos.

\- ¿Sigues molesto? - Sirius asomó la cabeza por uno de los lados del castaño, apoyándola ligeramente en el hombro de Remus, que pese a todo lo que él hubiese esperado, no se apartó.

Leyó el título del libro que el licántropo tenía entre sus manos y sonrió, desde primer año que no veía ese libro en particular... "_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_". ¿Por qué Remus lo estaría leyendo?

\- No tengo por qué estar molesto, es tu vida, tu cuerpo, tu estupidez... - le sintió subir los hombros, intentando restarle importancia, mientras da vuelta a una página del libro, topándose directamente con la graciosa imagen de un bowtruckle sacando la lengua.

Sirius bien sabe que por mucho que Remus lo niegue, si le importa... - Era una apuesta que hice con James y que por si no quedó claro, la perdí...

Frunció el ceño de solo recordarlo. - No necesitas darme explicaciones, Black.

Una amplia sonrisa adornó el atractivo rostro del pelinegro, que empinándose ligeramente, susurró al oído del más alto. - ¿Por qué finges una indiferencia que no sientes, Lupin?

Remus se estremeció e intentó controlar la reacción y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, que si hubiese estado en otra situación, no habría dudado en gruñir ligeramente ante la sensación que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sus sentidos entraron en contacto con el cálido aliento del animago.

Pero Sirius lo conoce, demasiado para su propio bien. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes frío en pleno abril?

\- Calla pulgoso... - el castaño le empujó levemente con el hombro, logrando que el mayor de ambos se viera obligado a enderezarse, mientras reía animadamente.

\- Eres tan predecible Moony... es adorable... - Sin siquiera pensarlo, llevó sus manos a su corbata, desabrochándola por completo y dejándola caer despreocupadamente por su pecho, colgada de su cuello.

Solo en ese instante Remus ladeo la cabeza, mirándole por primera vez en ese rato, directamente.

Sirius traía el uniforme escolar, pero tenía la blanca camisa abierta completamente, por lo que se lograba distinguir la camiseta que utilizaba debajo de esta. Su largo y oscuro cabello caía elegante por los costados de su cabeza en forma armoniosa hacia su cuello, terminando en sus hombros y Remus no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, que era un idiota demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - la ronca y gruesa voz del animago lo sacó de su leve lapsus y se prendó de sus grises ojos.

\- He visto cosas mejores... - volvió la vista al libro después de unos instantes, rogándole a Merlin no haberse sonrojado.

Porque si, le gustaba lo que veía y mucho.

Sirius sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de salir con algo más, volvió a escuchar a Remus. - Pero que eso no te preocupe, seguro a la mitad del castillo les gustó lo que vieron en la mañana...

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y el animago estalló en una escandalosa carcajada al escuchar al chico a su lado. - ¡Sabía que estabas molesto!

\- No estoy molesto Sirius, pero no quiero hablar de ello tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? - las doradas orbes del más alto de ambos reflejaban que efectivamente, no quería seguir con aquel tema.

Aquellas era una de esas veces en que los Merodeadores habían comprobado, hace ya mucho tiempo, que cuando el lobo quería hacer acto de presencia, simplemente lo hacía, sin que su amigo tuviera que transformarse siquiera.

Sirius no tuvo de otra que quedarse callado de inmediato, la seriedad en el rostro del otro chico le sorprendió. - Remus fue una estupidez, ¿si? - un largo y tedioso suspiro brotó de los labios del mayor. - Además, ya me gané un buen castigo por ello, cómo para que tu también te molestes...

\- No estoy molesto... - susurró.

Porque no, no estaba molesto, no era eso lo que Remus sentía.

\- ¿Entonces?

El castaño volvió a levantar la vista al escucharlo. - ¿Entonces qué?

Realmente Sirius creía que era muy normal que se apareciera a primera hora del día, con una bata de Gryffindor amarrada al cuerpo y que luego, se parara en pleno Gran Comedor, llamara la atención de todos los presentes, profesores incluidos, se la quitara cómo quien se quita una chaqueta y quedara como Merlín lo trajo al mundo, por al menos un minuto, un eterno y odioso minuto a parecer de Remus.

Obviamente las risotadas de los chicos y sonrojos y gritos de las chicas no se hizo esperar, así cómo tampoco el agudo chillido de Mcgonagall, que lanzó un movimiento de varita, logrando que la capa volviera a cubrir el desnudo cuerpo del mayor de los Black.

Peter estaba atragantado con una tostada producto de la risa y Lily miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a un desvergonzado Sirius Black, que escapa de una muy furiosa profesora de Transformaciones, mientras James, la mente pensante de todo aquello, estaba arrodillado en el suelo de tanto reír.

Remus les había escuchado hablando en la mañana sobre una apuesta por un examen que habían hecho James y el, en el que supuestamente el mayor de ambos tenía la certeza de que ganaría, pero grande había sido la sorpresa de Sirius cuando les entregaron los resultados y James lo había superado en tan solo un punto.

Si el licántropo es sincero consigo mismo, jamás creyó que ese idiota animago sería capaz de tanto.

Admiraba su determinada y desvergonzada actitud, así cómo de paso, la odiaba también.

Volvió al momento en el que están cuando sintió el aliento de Sirius chocar contra sus labios, mirándole fijamente. - ¿Qué pasa?

Tragó hondo y cerró los ojos automáticamente cuando los suaves labios del animago toparon con los suyos propios, en un leve contacto, que duró tan solo un segundo, siendo seguido de un susurro. - ¿Si no estás enojado, qué tienes?

\- Eres un idiota Sirius, ¿lo sabias? - la amplia y hermosa sonrisa del chico le contagió.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero así me quieres, ¿no?

Remus lo agarró de ambos extremos de la corbata y le acercó a él, siendo esta vez él quien lo besara.

Enterró sus dientes en los labios del mayor y sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el leve gemido que se perdió en su boca, cuando ambos permitieron que sus lenguas se envolvieran en un peligroso juego.

Una de las manos de Sirius le quitó el libro al licántropo y lo dejó por ahí, sin importarle en verdad dónde cayera y de ser posible, se acercó más al chico, apoyándolo de medio lado contra los escalones.

\- ¿Me quieres desnudo solo para ti? - ahora fue el turno de Sirius de mordisquearle los labios al castaño y aprovechó la distracción para meter una de sus manos bajo la camisa del licántropo, sobresaltándolo cuando sus dedos juguetearon con su abdomen.

\- ¿Importa acaso? - Remus gruñó y cerró los ojos cuando los expertos labios del pelinegro se perdieron en su cuello.

\- A mí me importa...

Los largos dedos del castaño fueron a parar al ondulado cabello del chico que está casi encima de él, porque Remus está seguro, de que si cede un par de centímetros más, terminara con un arrebatado Black sobre él.

Le tironeó el cabello, logrando que lo mirara a los ojos. Las grises pupilas de Sirius estaban dilatas y brillosas y si fuera posible, se lo estaría devorando ahí mismo, lo nota, lo presiente. - Nos van a ver...

\- ¿Y qué importa?

Ahora si, definitivamente Remus terminó echado sobre las escaleras con Sirius entre sus piernas y sobre él. - El exhibicionista eres tú Black, no yo...

Otro gemido escapó de los labios de Remus cuando los filosos y caninos dientes de Sirius se prendaron de su manzana de adan. - Yo no estaria tan seguro con esa aseveración.

La arrogante sonrisa de Sirius estremeció al licántropo y Remus no fue consciente de que sus manos se movieron solas, atrayendo al mayor hacia él, besándole y permitiendo que sus propias manos se perdieran bajo la ropa del animago.

Más tarde ese día, cuando entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius se había abrochado la camisa hasta arriba y tenía la corbata muy bien acomodada, cubriendo su clavícula y de paso, también su cuello.

Remus se había encargado de que al animago no le quedaran ganas de volver a andar de exhibicionista por los terrenos del castigo, al menos en un buen tiempo.


End file.
